Pull On Your Heart Strings
by finally-alive
Summary: "He's kind of cute, don't you think?" "Yeah, I guess, if you put a paper bag over his head and cut off his air supply" / Zach Goode stole hearts with the snap of his fingers, Cammie Morgan did not give in that easily. AU, OoC; :zammie:
1. falling

**disclaimer: i do not own The Gallagher Girl series or Zachary Goode :( Ally Carter has all rights and is forever awesome, so disclaimed. **

Pull On Your Heart Strings

::

Cammie Morgan felt a hand on her shoulder just as she got more engrossed in her book. Her first instict was to elbow -whoever the person was- in the gut or to grab the hand and flip the person over. But as a second blew by, she had no time to think because the hand was removed and suddenly Zach Goode, a fellow peer, was seated right in front of her.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he said in a low, deep voice.

Cammie looked at him curiously. This was Zach Goode in the school's _library. _It had been only a month since the Blackthorne Institute for boys had been staying in the Gallagher Academy for young women spies. It's been only a month and already Zachary Goode was getting on every single one of Cammie's nerves.

"Goode," She finally responded.

Zach smiled, "So, I was wondering," He ran a hand through his dark hair, "do you maybe, possibly have the notes for Mr. Solomon's test?"

Typical Zach.

Cammie opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea _what_ to say.

Zach smirked and lifted her chin with his index finger, closing her mouth."Careful, bugs will start to nest."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Ha Ha." She put her book down, folding the paper to mark her page.

Zach just watched her intently, his dark green eyes on her.

Cammie pulled out her spiral notebook and handed it over to him, "Here." She zipped up her backpack, straightened her uniform's plaid skirt, and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Zach stood up as she turned to walk away, "Wait, let's talk for a bit."

Cammie sighed.

She wasn't naturally mean, she wasn't naturally rude. But around Zach Goode, there was an exception. He was your typical Blackthorne Boy; excellent spy, crazy good looking (not that she'd admit it out loud), and super smart. But the only thing that made Zach stand out? He was probably the number one spy, probably the best looking (according to a survey that was done by one of Cammie's best friends, Macey McHenry), the smartest, and of course, that ever growing Zach trademark; his smirk.

Zach smirked, always, all the time. Especially when he was around Cammie and she just didn't know why, which was one of the reasons why Zach frustrated her.

"Okay, what?" She asked meeting his gorgeous eyes.

Zach smiled gently and then it transformed into a big smirk.

Cammie bit her lip so she wouldn't go insane and strangle his neck.

"So, Gallagher Girl, want to do something tonight?" He asked.

Cammie looked all over his face, to see if he was serious. His face stayed neutral and confident. He looked so... eager, so... hopeful. But Cammie quickly shook those thoughts away and rolled her eyes, "Zach, I swear, this is like... the nine billionth time you asked me out? Honestly, don't you ever, ever get tired?" Cammie let out a fake sigh of exhaustion. "Aren't you ever going to get tired?"

After a moment waiting for Zach's response, he let out a chuckle and then a smirk, "someone's getting a little cocky, eh?" He raised a thick eyebrow, "I was just wondering if I could stop by your room to borrow more of your notes. I'm not asking you out." He looked at her as if she was insane.

Cammie looked at him, dumbfounded, suddenly feeling embarrassed she ever brought it up.

"Oh... yeah, well..." Her face quickly began burning up.

Zach's smirk grew even wider with amusement.

Cammie coughed nervously and pushed a strand of really light brown hair behind her ear. "Well..." Her throat quickly constricted.

Zach studied every aspect of her face with a victorious smile. "Now Gallagher Girl, come on, you're cute and all, but..." he studied her more carefully, "you're not really... my type."

Cammie's mouth dropped.

Did Zach just call her cute?

Not his type?

Cammie huffed and furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, you're not necessarily _my_ type either."

Zach's eyes widened a little, maybe in surprise, but he easily collected himself and said, "Is that so?" He asked, almost tauntingly. He smiled at her, a devious one. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

-:-:-:-

"Zach Goode sooo loves you!" Macey McHenry gushed with pure joy. She clasped her hands together with a huge smile on her face. Bex Baxter, chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Liz Sutton, who was sitting crossed leg on the floor, chuckled lightly.

Cammie groaned as she placed a pillow over her head, wanting to drown out the voices of her best friends.

Macey nodded enthusiastically, "Seriously, why else would he always be bothering you? Borrowing your notes? And even flirting with you!" Macey squealed like a fan girl. Bex laughed along with her, "I gotta agree with that."

Cammie tossed the pillow off her head and looked at the girls, "ew, he's so... so.. arrogant, so... conceited, so... so..." she couldn't really find the right word to describe Zach.

"Hot?" Macey offered.

Liz let out a small laugh, "Yeah Cam, he does like you. Even if he says you're not his type," Liz made air quotations as she spoke the last statement.

Cammie shook her head, "NO! He's... oh gosh, I can't find the words for this." She sighed with exasperation.

Bex just rolled her eyes, "Right, now come on, it's dinner and I am starving." She stood up and rubbed her flat stomach for emphasis.

Cammie looked at her then laughed, "You just had half a bowl of popcorn, which by the way, you did _not_ share with me."

Bex just shrugged and walked out of their dorm room. Liz quickly got up, carrying her text books to her desk. Macey gracefully rolled out of bed and linked her arm through Cammie's, "Seriously Cam, you need to start noticing Zach."

Cammie snorted with laughter as they exited their room. Cammie pulled the door closed behind her then said, "Please, I notice him. Him and his huge ego. It's kind of hard to miss"

"And his cute butt?" Macey smiled and poked Cammie's side. But Macey continued, "It's just i'm curious, are you not dating because you're not over Josh?"

Cammie pretended she didn't hear Macey's comment.

The girls quickly entered Gallagher's Grand Hall, a few minutes before the eating began. The four girls took their seats at the sophomore class table right next to the Blackthorne Boys. Cammie couldn't help but glance over and noticed a familiar pair of eyes on her. Zach's.

After dinner began and some people were done eating, Zach, himself, came over with one of his best bud's, Grant. He was kind of a ladies' man himself, with his loveable personality, amazing muscles, and great sense of humor. Cammie would totally go for a guy like Grant. But since the first week the boys invaded their school, it was pretty obvious Grant had a thing for Bex and maybe, possibly... vice versa?

"Baxter," he nodded over to Bex.

Bex looked up from her plate of mashed potatoes, "guy whose last name I don't know." She smiled playfully as he sat down next to her.

Macey and Liz both exchanged similar glances.

Cammie stood up, ready to leave and not wanting to tolerate Zach for the rest of the night. Because half the things Zach said usually got her annoyed, irritated, or urged her to want to kill him.

Cammie turned, her foot stumbling over the table's leg, sending her falling forward and into... Zach's strong arms, "falling for me already, Gallagher Girl?" He said with a small smile. His eyes boring into hers. And of course, with half of the other things he said usually got Cammie weak in the knees.

But she was a trained spy _and_ a teenage girl, and she'd never admit that Zach actually made her feel like that out loud.

**a/n: what do you think? this story is a bit AU and the characters are a bit OoC, hopefully it wasn't that terrible :/ **


	2. out of it

**a/n: um, wow, just wow, you guys are seriously amazing! thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts you left behind :) you guys are too amazing for words, and made me want to update right away :)**

**for Alyson101: thanks so much for the review, and naw, i didn't think it was mean at all :) Cammie doesn't actually have a shy persona and it'll unravel more as the story goes on :) thanks again for reviewing(: **

**for ninjapenguins: i adore your pen name(: and well, this fanfic doesn't really follow **_**Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy**_** but i guess it's kind've set during that book time(: (it was almost my favorite book :D) anyway, thanks for reviewing(: **

**anyway, onto the story (don't forget, this story is kindasortavery AU): **

"I can not believe how hot it is all of a sudden," Macey sighed as she wiped a bead of sweat with her arm. They were in their P&E class, working out and for some reason, the room was just so undeniably hot. Heat could probably radiate off everyone's bodies.

Cammie pulled off her hair tie, letting bundles of hair fall loose. She quickly scooped everything back together and tied it tighter and higher up. She adjusted the boxing gloves she was using and continued punching at the bag in front of her.

"Whoa, slow down," Liz piped up from behind Cammie, "Are you going to kill it?" Her eyes gestured towards the punching bag.

Cammie continued punching for a few minutes and then stopped. Her breath suddenly grew heavier, her heart pounding at rapid speed.

"Pretty good," Bex commented.

Cammie smiled, "Oh, the queen complimenting me? No way!" She swatted at the air playfully.

Bex, who was a master at P&E and anything physical, just smiled.

"Ah, riddle time; what has amazing muscular arms, a crazy hot smirk, and is coming this way?" Macey whisper-yelled, leaning forward.

Bex and Cammie both turned around to see Zach walking towards them, wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. He had a devious smirk, per usual. "Hey ladies, any of you care to be my work out partner?"

All the girls automatically turned to Cammie, who just matched Zach's eyes and then with a sweet smile she said, "Yeah, thanks but no thanks." She turned on her heel and made her way towards her water bottle on the bench.

Zach watched her walk away.

Bex rolled her eyes and punched him, "Gosh Goode, if you like her, tell her, don't be a douche." She shook her head in disgust.

Zach looked back at Bex, almost surprised, then his face went back to neutral, "What are you trying to get at, Baxter?" He raised his eyebrows, as if truthfully surprised.

Bex rolled her eyes then smacked him in the gut.

"Oof," Zach groaned, surprised at the power from Bex's arm.

Bex smiled proudly, "Please, you may be a top notch spy, but i'm not stupid and niether is everyone else." She looked him in the eye, "You like Cammie." She didn't say it as a question, she said it as a statement, as if it was the undeniable truth.

Zach rubbed at his stomach, where Bex hit him, with a simple smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." Bex rolled her eyes and walked over to Grant, where he was surrounded by a couple of freshman girls. Once Bex joined in on their circle, all the girls quickly shuffled away, leaving the two alone.

-:-:-:-

"Class," Mr. Solomon called the room to order, taking a sip of his coffee. He sat on the edge of his desk, looking at each and every one of the students, who automatically silenced.

After a moment of pure silence, the only sound being made was the noise from the air vents on the ceiling. Mr. Solomon spoke again, "Okay, so, we -as a class- have another month long task."

Cammie listened carefully, every year, all the students in Mr. Solomon's class had a month long project as a class. One of them, -the best one- was when Cammie and her class went to Disney Land to uncover one of the most insane riddles ever. And another one, the one they did at the begining of the year, was to have have a cover and be someone else at a fancy party for the Mayor. They were all fun, all exciting, and all slightly dangerous in one way or another.

"This month," Mr. Solomon smiled, taking a long refreshing sip from his styrofoam cup. "We will be hosting a carnival, for the local high school."

Cammie's eyes widened, while losing balance and causing her to fall on the marble floor.

Mr. Solomon raised his eyebrows at her, "Problem Miss Morgan?" He took another long sip of his drink.

Cammie's mouth hung open, her hair falling slightly in front of her face. Everyone in the room was looking at her, as if she lost her mind. Cammie's face was burning up slightly then she shook her head, "Uh, no, no, NO!.Of course not, Mr. Solomon, heh... I just... just... wow. A carnival," She clapped her hands softly, her face still red, "Yay, that's... that's... just ...yay. Heh." She coughed awkwardly and stood up, straightening her skirt and taking her seat. She nodded at Mr. Solomon, urging him to continue and forget how socially awkward she was.

Mr. Solomon continued talking, explaining how it was going to be laid out and how casual everyone was supposed to be. Because "casual" was a cover, just like using a fake identity or being an impersonator. Being a "normal teenager" was out of the question for spies, but it was mandatory if you wanted to make it in the real world.

Suddenly, everyone got up from their seats, the sound of books closing and feet moving on the floor launched in the room, it was lunch. Cammie didn't even hear the dismissal.

Zach -who sat behind Cammie- smiled at her. "So, gravity get you down?" He joked lamely.

Cammie stared at him oddly, as if she was waiting for a drum beat to follow up on his lameness. But she just smiled. They were the only ones left in the room. Everyone was already in the Grand Hall, probably piling their plates with today's pizza.

Zach looked down at his shoes, then back at her, "So, a carnival, huh?"

Cammie nodded, hugging her book to her chest, "Yeah, sounds... pretty fun." She hesitated on the last words because she honestly didn't think it was going to be fun. Not at all.

Zach studied her for a moment, she assumed since he was a spy (an excellent spy, as well), he could sense there was something wrong. Probably the whole class could tell there was something wrong with her (maybe, except for that girl who sits in the back of the room who wears a lot of eyeliner, she never noticed anything or anyone. No one really could get her name. For all they knew, she could be a terroist or a secret ninja). But Cammie shrugged off that thought and decided to blame PMS if someone dared question her about it.

"You're not into the carnival?" Zach fake-gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

Cammie smacked him lightly with her book, "Well, no. Not really."

Zach chuckled then the two quickly began to head outside the room, making their way to the Grand Hall. "I remember the last time I went to the carnival."

"When?"

"Back when I was five," Zach replied, "My aunt took me and it was kinda one of the best days ever. She bought me a balloon, bought me a corndog or two, we road the ferris wheel, and then I threw up in the back of her car. My puke was very pink." He laughed slightly at the last thought.

Cammie laughed with him, "Lovely," She crinkled up her nose in fake-disgust. "You definitely know how to win a girl's heart."

Zach just chuckled and they both walked together to get lunch, their fingers brushing against each other, with every sway motion of their arms.

**a/n: what do you think? Good? Bad? please let me know, i'd love to get some feed back :D and thanks again so much for the reviews on the last chapter :) have a nice day, everyone(: **


	3. new start

**a/n: so, i didn't go to school today :) so, i thought i'd squeeze in a new chapter :) thanks for reading, i appreciate the critique (: **

**so, here we go:**

Cammie continued walking with Zach.

It was a sea of silence between the two. Zach looked over at her, watching her face as she stared out into the distance, obviously lost in thought. He only wondered one thing, what was on her mind when she was with him?

If it wasn't obvious enough, Zach liked Cammie. Really, completely, genuinely _like_-liked her. He thought she was really cool and really smart. She was an amazing spy and even a great listener. Since the Blackthorne Boys arrived at Gallagher, Zach noticed a new thing about Cammie, each day. Like how she never chose any cereal but _Cinnamon Toast Crunch _for breakfast, how she always tied her hair back when she was doing a difficult math problem, how she always put on her ear phones whenever a room got too loud and rowdy, and how she would always gaze off into space, not knowing she was even doing it.

Sure it was kind of creepy how Zach knew all that, just by watching her. But it was all in the territory of being a spy. With each day Zach studied her and noticed all these details, each day, Zach grew more and more attracted to her.

There was just something about her, Zach just didn't what exactly. Maybe it was just the fact that she was a mystery, a beautiful heiroglyphic, unable to crack.

He looked at her, then simply asked, "what are you thinking about?"

Cammie turned to him, with a small shrug, "Just some stuff."

Zach raised an eyebrow and he thought he _was_ the secretive one. "Uh huh." He simply shrugged and smiled at a couple of girls that were passing by.

Cammie turned to him, "But of course, the amazing Zach Goode and his fan girls." She cracked a small sarcastic smile.

Zach shrugged, "Hey, I can't deny my unbelievable good looks." He smirked, "Kinda comes with the terrority of the surname."

Cammie just rolled her eyes. "Of course Goode, of course."

Zach looked at he for a moment. She was so complicated, there would be days where they could just partner up for a CoveOps mission and everything would be chill and then there were days where she couldn't stand being within a mile radius of him. Girls were weird, but he decided to take his chance and ask, "So, Cam, I gotta ask, because I think the world is on my side today." He took a pause then looked at her, "Want to hang out sometime?"

Cammie stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious or not. "Zach, is this one of those things where I think you're asking me out and then you make me feel like a stupid idiot by saying you're not asking me out like _that_?"

Zach just chuckled, "You're funny, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie rolled her eyes again, she honestly had no idea how Zach could be so tolerable one moment, and then so annoying the next. It was his magical gift, really.

"You're annoyed," Zach simply stated the obvious.

Cammie turned away, "No, nothing, forget it."

Zach looked at her, amused. "Gallagher Girl, just tell me, do you like me?" He smiled, not smirked. Cammie studied him for a moment, he had a cute smile, it showed that he was a nice person and actually had a heart instead of a black hole.

Cammie opened her mouth expecting a snarky remark to come flying off the tips of her lips. But nothing came out. If someone were to ask her if she liked Zach Goode, she wouldn't know how to reply because she honestly didn't know how she felt about him. Yes, he was kinda-sorta-really cute and was the James Bond of Blackthorne, but did she like-like him? She didn't know, all she knew was that she wasn't ready for any of it. Which was probably one of the reasons why she tried to avoid him so much. But it was moments like the one they were in, when it was just them, talking that were so ...okay.

Zach was actually pretty sweet when he wanted to be. He said funny things, listened to her, and had this easy-going personality. Cammie remembered the first month he was at Gallagher, he annoyed the heck out of her with that evil smirk.

Then things changed when she and him collided in the school's hall. That was the first time, Zach and Cammie ever had a civil conversation. It was definitely a roller coaster of emotions with them. They weren't sworn enemies, but they weren't the best of friends either. They were... frenemies, pretty much.

After Cammie didn't respond, Zach cleared his throat. "Okay, fine," He ran a hand through his hair, "why don't we start new?"

Cammie lifted an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Zach smiled at her, "Well, it's obvious, I annoy you." He smirked.

Cammie turned a light shade of red then said, "Only because you and your smirk annoy me!"

"My smirk?" Zach raised his eyebrows, as if innocently.

Cammie shook her head, "Right, seriously, your smirk is like always plastered on your face."

Zach just chuckled then said, "Okay, well, listen," He said getting back to topic, "Well, you and I've hung out before, and it wasn't that horrible. right?"

It was true, Zach and Cammie have hung out numerous times before. With the priveleged title of being top spies, they had a lot in common. And their past hang outs weren't so bad.

"Right," Cammie agreed.

"And, I really like being friends," Zach nodded, "So, let's start fresh. But before that, please tell me why I annoy you." He asked, hopefully.

Cammie just smiled a little at Zach's desperation, "Well, you don't. Not really, anyway."

"Well, I must've done something to tick you off," Zach said, taking her arm and seating her on a wooden bench by a large pillar.

Cammie thought for a moment, her face getting hot from the embarrassment of the secret she was about to reveal. "Okay, can I tell you a secret?" She didn't look at him as she spoke, and kept her voice low even if the hallways were empty.

Zach nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, so, you're kind of really, really good at being a spy, like at the CoveOps mission three weeks ago." Cammie's eyes stared off into the distance, because she didn't want to match Zach's eyes, "And it was a timed mission, and just when I thought I was so close to reaching Mr. Solomon, there you are, standing and waiting." She let out a breath of air. She felt... relieved. Like the weight on her chest was lifted.

Zach chuckled, "What are you trying to say exactly?"

Cammie looked at him and said, "This may seem a little immature and probably so stupid, but I'm irritated at you half the time, because you were better that day. You beat me and I grew kind of intimidated." She admitted as she folded her fingers together and placed him on her lap.

After a moment of thought, Zach burst into a fit of hysterics. He was literally turning red from all the laughing and slapping at his thigh like a crazy person. "I... I... can not..." His face growing red as he continued to laugh.

Cammie smacked him with her book, "Stop!"

Zach wiped at his eyes and coughed, still chuckling, "Sorry Cam, I..." It took him exactly 54 seconds to calm down. "It's just, you're incredible, one of the most amazing spies I've ever seen and you're intimidated by me?" He was smiling now.

Cammie shook her head, "I know ridiculous, but it also didn't help that you're like the Zac Efron of this school."

"Jealous?" Zach offered.

Cammie snorted with laughter, "Please, not in the slightest bit." She replied a little too quickly.

Zach just shrugged that comment off and said, "Cammie, you're an amazing spy, an excellent person and I seriously think you need to start seeing that." He extended his hand out, "Anyway, Cameron Ann Morgan-"

Cammie interrupted, "How did you know me full...?"

Zach interrupted her and simply said, "Spy." Then he continued, "Cameron Ann Morgan, would you like to start new?"

Cammie laughed at the formal approach he was attempting. It seemed really weird for them to be doing this, but Cammie really didn't want to be on Zach's bad side or even have Zach on hers. So she took his hand and nodded, "Friends."

He nodded and Cammie felt a funny tingle in the pit of her stomach. She was happy and relieved that she could call Zach a friend, because pretending to be repulsed by him was very hard even if she was a spy.

And that's when Cammie suddenly realized it. She pulled her hand away from Zach's, making a mental note to never mix emotional feelings with being a spy. It's kinda what ruined her the first time with Josh.

**a/n: review if you wish(: **

**this chapter just needed to explain some stuff and hopefully tie some loose strings and make it less confusing. but don't worry, this story will get more intense through out the story :) **

**i really appreciate all the reviews, you guys are waaaayyy to nice. **


	4. escape

**a/n: thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys have been leaving :) they're all much appreciated and actually motivates me to write and update quicker! fair warning, this chapter is a bit rambly and it's really late where i live, so i kinda didn't edit it, so ignore the grammatical errors for now. **

**so, here we go:**

Being friends with Zach was surprisingly easy. It was easier than being enemies, that was for sure.

When they passed by each other in the halls, they'd greet eachother and even show the smallest smiles. It was kind of nice, though Macey, Bex, and Liz thought it was the beginning of their "beautiful relationship," though Cammie knew a relationship between Zach and her were nonexistent.

"Come on, just admit you kind of have feelings for Zach," Macey accused, plopping herself on Liz's soft bed.

Cammie dropped her bag on the ground and took off her blazer, "Ugh," she groaned with annoyance. Since the day before, when Zach and Cammie agreed on being friends, her own friends wouldn't stop with the assumptions. "Can we please focus on something else? Like maybe Grant and Bex, they're the ones constantly flirting."

Bex looked up from books she was reading, "thanks Cam, I can always count on you for support." She replied sarcastically.

Cammie shrugged, "Oh whatever, you know i'm so pro Bex-Grant." She smiled and kicked off her shoes.

Macey nodded, "I totally agreed, but Bex and Grant aren't that fun." She frowned slightly.

Bex threw a plush pillow at her, "Hey!"

Macey shut her eyes, just as the pillow hit her forehead, once it fell to the ground, she looked up and nodded, "Well, don't get me wrong, I love all these lovers' quarrels, but it's so obvious you and Grant like each other, there's no excitement. Not until, he asks you to be his girlfriend, though." She smiled at Bex, knowingly.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Right, well, I'm going to change and get into bed because you're all crazy and this insanity is exhausting." She sighed dramatically, rising to her feet and walking over to the bathroom.

Cammie bit the bottom of her lip, trying not to laugh at the redness of Bex's flawless face.

Macey stretched her legs and arms, falling back on Liz's purple comforter, "She so wishes Grant asked her out."

Liz shrugged slightly, "You don't know that, maybe she just thinks of him as a friend."

Cammie raised an eyebrow at Liz, "Riiiiight."

Liz shrugged again, "Not everyone wants a boyfriend, I mean, we're spies, we have to lead a life of isolation and deprivation from the world! We don't have time for dating and boys!" She said defiantly.

Macey sat up and said, "Whatever, you so have a crush on the Jonas kid."

Cammie's eyes widened and looked at Liz, who was staring down at her hands, "What? That computer guy?"

Liz looked down, she was literally blushing! Liz, blushing!

Bex came back into the room, dressed in an oversized shirt and pajama bottoms, "Can we please just go to sleep?" She asked, walking over to Macey's bed and laying down on it. She turned off the lamp on the night stand by Macey's bed, the dim room suddenly enveloped in darkness.

Liz crawled into Cammie's bed and yawned.

Cammie looked over to Liz's silhouette, she waited a good ten seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, then she said, "that's my bed!"

Liz didn't reply, but Cammie knew she was awake. Cammie stood up, and fell into Bex's bed. It felt odd sleeping in someone else's bed.

Just when Cammie closed her eyes and was about to fall into deep slumber, Bex sang, "Liz and Jonas sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Cammie covered her mouth and snickered silently into her palm.

-:-:-:-

It was exactly 2:04 in the morning, the next time Cammie woke up to a suspicious thump from outside the girls' room's door. She quick;y shot up, looking around to see her roomates still deep in sleep. Cammie quickly slid out of the covers she was under and made her way to the door, careful not to wake her roomates up.

She crept to the door, leaning her ear against the thick, cold wooden door. She heard the faintest of breathing. Camie quickly shut her eyes, wondering who or what could be out there.

She unlocked the door gently, pulling it slightly open. As the door opened, Zach stood there, dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Cammie stared at him, "What are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly realizing she didn't change from her uniform and her hair was probably a disaster.

Zach simply replied, "Well, _friend_, I couldn't sleep and was wondering if you wanted to follow me on a trip out of campus."

Cammie pushed back a strand of hair from her face, "What? Leave campus? Are you insane?"

Zach shrugged after a moment of thought, "Probably, now get dressed," He smirked at her, "Or go in that, that's cool too." He looked down at her disheveled clothes.

Cammie thought for a moment, sneaking out was not only against school rules, it was also dangerous, insane, etcetera. Cammie looked at Zach for a moment, staring into his eyes, and then after a moment, she closed the door on him.

A few minutes later, she was dressed and walking out of the Gallagher Academy with Zach. She pulled the hood on her jacket over her head, following him. The two glided across the early morning grass, already dewy with moisture. Every now and then, they stopped, crouched down and made sure they weren't being watched.

Once they finally made it over the school's metal gates, they ran quickly towards the nearby town of Roseville. The morning air was thick, rich, and cool. It felt just like a thick shield around Cammie's body. She turned over to Zach, he was walking intently, absorbing in the outdoor scene. It was two in the morning, no one sane was awake, they didn't live near New York, so the streets were dead. The lights were shining brightly under the dark sky, the only buildings lit up where the 24/7 markets.

Cammie looked over at Zach, "we're going to get in so much trouble." She hugged herself as a cool breeze blew by.

Zach shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

"Zach!"

"Chill Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked, looking at her, "this is dangerous, but hey, we are spies and danger should be our middle names."

"My middle name is Ann," Cammie rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around her thin frame.

"Oh, I know," Zach smirked. Cammie didn't respond, she honestly didn't know what made her follow Zach out there. Peer pressure?

Zach extended his hand out and touched her lightly, "hey, come on, don't chicken out on me. We're already out. Let's at least make this a good one."

Cammie didn't respond, all she could think about was the terrible outcome to follow up once they got caught.

"We're not going to get caught," Zach told her, as if reading her mind. "So, stop being so antsy about it."

Cammie just shook her head, not responding.

Zach looked over at her, "do you always need to be perfect?"

Cammie looked at him, "what?"

"Perfect, you always need to please everyone? You were mad at me for like... half a month because I beat you at a CoveOps mission, you decided to leave and take this trip with me but now you're worrying about getting in trouble. Do you ever do anything fun?"

Cammie stopped walking, and so did Zach. She glared at him, his face being perfectly framed with the moon's strong light. Suddenly, her face softened realizing that Zach was absolutely right. She did do all those things Zach accused her of.

She bit her bottom lip lightly, then looked at him, "Yeah, well, i'm usually more exciting than this."

Zach smirked at her, "Oh, I believe you, that's for sure." He replied, not sounding the least bit sarcastic.

Cammie just giggled and continued walking, Zach falling into step with her. He didn't look at her, but he said, "This isn't the first night I've snuck out."

"Really?" Cammie asked, for some reason, not surprised. Sneaking out of school just seemed like a Zach Goode thing to do.

Zach nodded, "I... just need some time to think. I like being alone and this is the only time I can truly be alone."

"So, why did you bring me here if you like to be alone?" She asked him.

Zach smirked again, not looking her direction, but straight ahead of the sidewalk they were on. "Well, what if I wanted to be alone with you?"

Cammie blushed, hoping the darkness would shield her red cheeks from Zach's view. "Funny." She said after a moment.

Zach smiled and walked into a small mini-market just around the corner. The small store was desserted of civilians, the only person in there was the cashier who was reading a newspaper. Zach walked down an aisle, Cammie didn't follow, instead she stared at the gum ball machine by the door, except there were no gum balls inside, just plastic rings. Each plastic ring came in a fake-silver band with one plastic diamond of assorted colors.

"Come on," Zach's voice said to her. She looked over to where his voice came from, by the door of the mini-market, he was holding a plastic bag with two cups of vanilla ice cream and he was holding two pink plastic spoons. He pushed the door with his back, his eyes gesturing her to exit out.

She walked over, taking a spoon from his hand. He walked out next to her, the door swinging closed behind him.

"Ice cream at three in the morning?" Cammie asked as Zach handed her a cup of the cold dessert.

Zach shrugged, "You gotta live on the edge, Gallagher Girl." He chuckled a little, pulling off his cup's aluminum lid and sliding his spoon through the frozen cream, taking a bite.

Cammie did the same, enjoying her cup. They quickly started talking, about their favorite classes, their favorite P&E moves, and their most dangerous spy encounters. Then, they quickly shifted the conversation and talked about normal things like their favorite bands (Cammie's was All Time Low and Zach's was A Day To Remember), their favorite books, and the downside of being a spy, never knowing what goes on in pop culture.

They talked, laughed, made fun of each other, and ate their ice cream with pure delight. It wasn't that bad, they actually had a lot in common. They talked until it was almost five-thirty, and a light drizzle fell over them from the sky.

Zach looked up, rain drops falling on his face. Cammie laughed as rain began to hit her gently, Zach pulled over her hoodie and guided her to the nearest shelter, which was at the end of the empty street. They ran fast, just as the rain began falling faster. Droplets crashing on the ground, making the sidewalk wet and slippery.

The rain only came to a near stop, once they were safely under a concrete building's roof edge. They were both drenched, as the rain started to fall in gentle drops. Cammie pulled the hood off her head, the ends of her hair were soaking wet.

"We should head back," Zach said wiping at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Cammie nodded, as they both walked under the light drops of rain. Cammie wiped at her face, as Zach peeled off his hood. He extended his hand out, "Um, here, yeah." He awkwardly gave her his hoodie. Cammie smiled a little, taking it and just casually wrapping it around her shoulders.

"This was fun," Cammie said, coming to a stop. Zach stopped, looking at her, "Yeah, it was."

He looked down at her, differently just as she looked up at him with innocent curiosity. One thing led to another, and suddenly, Zach was leaning forward, Cammie just stood there, but not turning away. His lips, suddenly pressed against hers, his lips on hers and hers on his. His warm lips were gentle on hers, innocent, and perfect as light rain drops fell on them, running down their faces.

Cammie was so lost in the overwhelming feel of his lips on hers, she didn't even have time to think. All she could do was kiss him back and hope her breath didn't reek. But just as quickly it came, it quickly ended with Zach looking at her and saying, "we should head back, the sun's about to rise."

**a/n: i apologize that my plot is kinda sloooow. but don't worry, it'll progress, so pleasepleaseplease hang in there :) and agakjdlasjfaskljashfhklj, i hope i didn't just kill you all with the fluff in the end D: **

**and i literally thought this story only needed like, ten chapters, but i think it'll be longer :D anyway, please hit me with your best shot (that song randomly came across my mind xD) and shoot me a review, if you'd like :)**

**thanks for the favorites and alerts, guys, stay amazing. **


	5. we were

**a/n: so, i decided to update :) thanks for the reviews, guys. i appreciate it.**

**for laughingwith23: haha, your last statement on your review made me laugh xD but anyway, well, in my story, Cammie and Josh are already broken up and all, and since it kindasortaish follows the book, then yes, Cammie has snuck out before to see Josh(and got caught). But, since she and Josh broke up, she's been more paranoid and focused, so in the last chapter, she was freaking out because she just genuinely didn't want to get caught (again) and in trouble. haha, hope it cleared things up and thanks so much for your review! **

**so, enjoy: **

"So, today after lunch, we will start working on our carnival project," Mr. Solomon said, "now, don't get too comfortable though, just because we're doing something a tad bit on the normal side, does not mean we won't be training." He smiled, slowly. "During the set up of our carnival, we will be doing a brush pass, while you keep your covers."

Macey raised her hand, "Covers?"

Mr. Solomon nodded, "Yes, Miss McHenry, your covers. And those covers? To be normal teenagers." He smiled, as if it was seemingly the hardest things to do and maybe, in the spy world, it was.

Mr. Solomon grew into detail about what the requirements were and the basics of the carnival they were going to set up. That would be the first time ever Gallagher would do anything with civilians. Namely Josh's school.

Cammie sighed softly, looking down at her books. Her eyes were heavy and her body felt more than tired. She and Zach both made it to campus before six, so that gave only Cammie an hour and a half of sleep before she'd have to go and eat breakfast. Once she was in the Grand Hall, she felt just like falling apart and sleeping forever. But then she saw Zach, and her body quickly sprang to life. They didn't mention the kiss, not after it happened. And they weren't avoiding each other, either. It kind of just... happened.

"Hey," a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Cammie turned around and Liz leaned forward in a whisper, "so, was it just me or were you MIA this morning? Around 3 AM?" She raised a thin eyebrow at her friend.

Cammie suddenly became alert, her heart beating faster than usual. But she kept a poker face and lied her way out smoothly, "I had to visit my mom. I had a painful stomach ache and we didn't have any antacids. So, I went to my mom's room." She replied, trying her hardest to match Liz's eye without looking away for a second.

Liz studied her for a moment, then nodded, "Oh, okay." She didn't seem to believe her fully, but she had no other arguement to go against Cammie's excuse.

Cammie smiled, then quickly changed the subject, "so, have you talked to Jonas yet?"

Liz completely abandoned the suspicion she felt towards Cammie, and just smiled a small sly smile, "Well, I guess, kinda, I mean I asked him about his computer hard drive." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Cammie knew it must have been a huge deal. Especially since Liz never actually like-liked a guy before.

Mr. Solomon's voice spoke up, "And don't forget, you guys do not have to use your uniforms while we work on the carnival." He nodded at everyone. The class all agreed a little excited, but Macey lit up and exploded with smiles and joy. "Now, class dismissed."

Everyone quickly shut their books and got up, all excited about the day's event.

Cammie got up a little slower than everyone else, she stuffed her book into her bag and collected her loose leaf papers into one neat pile. She followed Liz out the room, holding her stuff to her chest.

"Well, Macey's excited," Liz commented with a smile as they watched Macey happily twirl her way into the Grand Hall. Her smile was wide, her arms out as she spun in fast, graceful circles.

"So, are _you_ excited?" Liz asked Cammie.

Cammie looked over at Liz, then shrugged, "Um, I don't know, really. I guess I am." She could've lied and there would have been a chance Liz would have believed her, but she already lied to Liz -who was one of her best friends- once that day, and lying about how she was really feeling to a best friend seemed completely useless.

Liz tried to smile for her, "It'll be fine."

-:-:-:-

Dressed in a soft white sweater, ripped light denim jeans, and Converse high-tops; Cammie walked out of her room with her roomates. The halls were all full, people making their way to the vans in the front of school. The vans would take the sophomore class to Roseville High School, where the carnival was going to be located at.

Mr. Solomon smiled at the girls, "Get in, we have a lot of work to do today." He said and slid into the front seat. Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey all got into the back seats, right behind Zach, Jonas, and Grant.

Cammie ran a hand through her soft hair and looked out the window, as the wheels of the van began moving, driving them into town. The place where she and Zach were, just eight hours.

Macey who was wedged between Liz and Bex, looked over to Cammie, "So, you might see Josh today."

Cammie looked over to her and shrugged a little, "Yeah, I guess so." She honestly didn't want to think about Josh, it just hurt way too much. But once upon a time, before Blackthorne stayed at Gallagher, Josh Abrams -a sweet Roseville resident- swept Cammie off her feet. He had no idea about her being a spy, so obviously their relationship weaved a few lies. But it was still a great relationship, he was one really sweet guy. But to keep it simple, they broke up and Cammie just wasn't quite over him.

But then, there was Zach. He made her laugh, he tried to talk to her, and he made her forget about Josh and her heartbreak for awhile. But even if Zach could do that, he couldn't change the fact that they were going to see Josh.

And the fact that Cammie wasn't ready to see Josh, at all.

Cammie closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to escape and having a piece of normality. Even if it was just in her head. But then the van came to a slow stop, parking in Roseville High's open outdoor field.

Macey and Bex both looked around excitedly, already sliding the door open, and jumping out. Liz got out more slowly, following their other classmates. Cammie stayed in the van for a little while longer, looking out the window.

Zach, who was about to get out, stopped and turned to her, "Gallagher Girl." He simply said.

Cammie didn't respond, her eyes were drawn to a boy walking down the field with a few of his friends. He was laughing along with them, shooting a smile that could shine miles away. Cammie felt her heart literally stop beating, inside her was just ...nothing. She felt empty as she watched Josh smile and high-five with all his friends.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Zach's. She turned to him, hoping he wouldn't read into anything, but knowing Zach, he probably would.

He spoke after a moment, "Come on, let's go, Mr. Solomon wants us." He smiled a little, tugging on her arm and dragging her out of the van.

Cammie followed after him, slowly, wanting to waste any second she could. She was trying so hard to avoid Josh, that she even hoped he'd overlook her and carry on with his day. But that wasn't a thing Josh would do, he was a sweetheart, with a way with words that could make the grumpiest person's heart melt. That was one of the things Cammie loved about Josh.

Cammie and Zach only arrived after Mr. Solomon finished explaining the carnival to the Roseville students. Cammie stuffed her hands in her pockets, stealing a quick glance at Josh. He looked just as cute as she remembered.

After Mr. Solomon stopped talking, people began grouping themselves and assigning a specific booth to do. Everyone broke off and scattered like ants to their destinations. Cammie walked along, trying to find Bex when she bumped right into Josh.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized, once he noticed it was Cammie he bumped into, he smiled, "Cam, hey!"

"Josh." She replied simply not having a real expression on her face.

He smiled at her, a smooth generous smile that made Cammie smile right back.

-:-:-:-

"McHenry!" Zach called, walking over to where Macey was, standing by an unpainted wooden booth. A crowd of Roseville Boys all stared at her with admiration.

Macey, who was folding silk ribbons into perfect perky bows. She looked up, "What, Goode?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him and walking a few paces away from the crowd of gawking teeange boys.

Zach looked at her and then looked over to where Cammie was, "Who's that guy with Cammie?" There was no hesitation in his question, he wanted to know and he needed to know.

Macey looked over to where his eyes were leading, "Oh." She looked over to Josh, then back to Zach, "That's Josh."

"Who's he?" Zach asked, his eyebrows dropping to a scowl.

Macey smiled, amused, "Jealous Goode?" She taunted, loving the fact that Zachary Goode was totally and completely jealous.

Zach looked back at Macey, "What? No!" He responded, shaking his head.

"Right, so why so curious?" Macey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just am."

"Because?"

"No reason."

"Goode!"

"McHenry!"

"Oh my gosh, you like Cammie!"

"Well..."

"You like her!"

"Yeah, well, so?"

"Oh gosh, I knew it!" Macey smiled brightly.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Just tell me about this Jimmy guy?"

"Who?"

"Jimmy."

"Who?"

Zach extended his arm and pointed with his index finger to where Josh was standing with Cammie. "Jimmy."

**a/n: so, i was re-reading Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy and i was just swooning and fan!girling over Zach in chapter thirteen :D teehee. and i just had to add the "jmmy"-bit, you know? xD **

**thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, if you'd like, let me know how the story is going and review? **


	6. lies

**a/n: i try to update as fast as possible, so, here's another update :) **

**here you go, please leave a review, if you'd like: **

"You were always bad at blowing balloons," Josh smiled at her as she blew air slowly into a red balloon. She puffed out her cheeks, the balloon was barely fully round. It was small, lumpy, and looked almost deflated.

Josh just shook his head, amused. He blew air into a blue balloon repeatedly and in a matter of seconds, it was already big, round, and full of air.

Cammie chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Show off."

Just then, Zach approached them, holding a hammer. Cammie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was going to run that hammer right through Josh's head. Did he know who Josh was to her? From the look in his eyes, Cammie might've guessed he did.

Zach nodded at her nonchalantly, "Hey, Ga-" he caught himself before he continued, "Cammie. Mr. Solomon wants us working on that booth over there." He pointed at a lone looking unpainted booth in the corner, "Together."

Cammie glanced at Josh, who was tying the balloons. He looked at her, "Oh, that's cool." He said each and every one of his words unsure and slowly. "I gotta go help out the guys over there anyway." He said, letting the balloon slowly fall to the ground, then walking over to his buddies.

Cammie turned back to Zach, pushing back a strand of hair, "sure, let's go."

Zach nodded, twirling the hammer with his right hand.

Cammie watched him, impressed.

He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

The two started walking over to the unoccupied booth, both not saying a word. But Cammie carefully and casually glanced at Zach from time to time. But he wasn't paying attention to her, he was too intent on staring at the ground straight ahead.

When they finally reached the booth -that was laying horizontally on the ground- Zach looked at her, "So, ready?" He asked, a small smile creeping on his face.

Cammie nodded, "Yup."

Zach bent down to the level of the booth, quickly hammering a nail into the booth's side. He certainly was talented.

Cammie looked down at her shoes, wanting so badly for Zach to mention their adventure the night before. She wanted to, but didn't want to seem to clingy and needy. Because if the night before did not mean a thing to Zach, she certainly didn't want to be embarrassed because it defintiely meant something to her.

Zach looked up at her, "So... who's that guy, you were with?" From Zach's tone, -thanks to her spy skills- Cammie could tell he already knew almost everything there was about Josh. Or he knew as much information as he could collect from the students.

The sun was high in the sky, burning lightly down on both of them. Cammie looked down at him, the sunlight blaring on his face, but he didn't look away or squint or even use his hand as a shield. He just met her eyes.

Cammie looked at him then crouched down, so they were at eye level. "Um, just a guy."

Zach lifted an eyebrow.

Cammie grabbed the hammer away from Zach's hand, "Here, let me help." She avoided his eyes, feeling her face burning. She grabbed a silver nail from the jar that held loose nails and screws. She pressed the nail against the wooden board and began hammering it gently, the nail slowly sinking in.

Zach just watched her, not looking at anything else but her. Keeping all his attention on her. As he stared more intently at her, her face grew redder, that's when Zach said, "I'll find out eventually."

Cammie shrugged carelessly, "Well, good luck with that." She hoped he bought her bit, because she honestly did _not_ know how to keep her cool. If she reacted, that'd give Zach some sort of male satisfaction and if she didn't, he'd maybe (hopefully) forget about it. She liked the second choice better.

After a pure moment of silence, he said, "Pass me that paint brush, will you?" He nodded his direction towards the dry paint brush by Cammie's leg. She picked it up and handed it over to him, his fingers brushing lightly against hers.

He dipped the brush in a bucket of red paint, he quickly pulled it out. The hairs on the brush already dripping with the thick paint. He ran the brush against the wooden booth, smoothly. Cammie dipped her own brush and began painting her side, stealing glances at Zach from the corner of her eye.

"Checking me out, Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked, still looking down at the area he was painting.

Cammie blushed slightly, smiling a little. But she didn't turn to him, "what? No." She lied, a little too obvious that Zach had to laugh. Then said, "Well, I guess that's cool, considering the circumstances."

Cammie stopped painting and looked over at him, "Circumstances?"

Zach just smiled, still not looking up, "Well, maybe I was checking you out, too."

-:-:-:-

"So, you saw Josh today, but you were totally flirting with Zach!" Macey smiled as they took their trays of food to their table. "I think you're positively over Josh."

Cammie waited till they were seated comfortably at their table before speaking, "I don't know really. I want to be over Josh, but..." She let her voice trail off.

Macey tore off the lid of her yogurt cup, widening her eyes, "What? Come on, you have Zach!" She practically squealed, smacking the wooden table with the palms of her hands.

Cammie quickly looked around, wondering if anyone heard, but everyone seemed to be occupied in their own conversations. "Shh!" She hissed, "I don't want anyone thinking Zach and I are... are... _dating,_ or whatever." She shook her head as if it was the worst thought in the world.

"Well, aren't you?" Macey asked, scooping a glob of yogurt onto her spoon and then into her mouth.

Cammie grabbed her fork then twirled her noodles around it, "Well, I don't know, he didn't ask me... and it's not like I want to have a boyfriend or be in a relationship or yeah..." She looked over her shoulder, to where Zach usually sat, he wasn't there yet.

Macey let out a huff of air, pushing back strands of hair that fell to the front of her face, "Okay, so, just answer this, do you like Zach?"

Cammie thought about it for a moment, Zach was really fun, nice, sweet, and a spy! She could tell him things that Josh would probably never ever believe. She could be one hundred percent honest, but the ironic thing, being a spy, meant _lying_. And lying well. Although Zach was probably one of the only people who would truly and completely understand her, he was also one of the people that could tear her apart.

"I don't know," Cammie whispered, "I really don't know, because even though I do like spending time with Zach. There's... there's this part of me that still likes Josh and wishes we never broke up." Cammie sighed, not looking at Macey.

Just then, Liz and Bex approaced them, smiles on thier faces as they took their seats and began eating, "Guess what!" Bex asked taking a bite of her garlic bread.

"What?" Cammie and Macey both asked.

"Grant and I are going on little study date tomorrow night," Bex smiled brightly.

Macey raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really now?"

Bex just chuckled, "Yeah..." She giggled, "Well.." She continued smiling. She was very giddy, and her friends were more than happy for her.

Liz smiled, "Now, if only Zach asked Cam on a date!" She smiled happily, looking at Cammie.

Cammie chuckled, "Yeah, right, sure."

Macey looked over at her, not inputting anything.

**a/n: okay, so i decided to cut this chapter a bit short, since it's late and i haven't even started my chapter review homework :/ but i wanted to update, it's kind of a daily thing for me now :)**

**thanks for leaving reviews! and please leave a review! ...or not, that's cool too xD **


	7. envious

**a/n: here's chapter seven! yay, i'm getting really good at these updates :D thanks so much for the encouragement, critique, and amazing-ness :) i'm going to make this chapter a little lengthy since i won't update for ****two**** days or so :) **

**the following chapter contains sheer stupidity on Zach's part, but we (might) will forgive him, won't we? **

**now, keep calm and read on:**

"Stupid Jimmy," Zach muttered under his breath as he made his way to his suite. He opened the door, to find his friends all scattered around eating bags of chips.

"Who's Jimmy?" Grant asked, looking up at his friend from the ground. He stuffed three potato chips into his mouth then devoured and swallowed them in less than twenty seconds.

Zach kicked off his shoes and fell to his bed, "Someone stupid." He grumbled angrily, running a hand through his hair.

Jonas, who was seated on a spinning chair by his desk, sat up straight and looked over to Zach. "Someone stupid who you're completely jealous of?" He smiled slyly, almost un-Jonas like.

Zach scowled at him, "I'm not jealous, why does everyone think i'm jealous?"

Grant who stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth said a little muffled, "Because you are, because you so love Cammie!" He erupted with unusual laughter. Jonas chuckled along with him.

Zach stretched out his hands, then tucked them back, behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He started thinking about Cammie and how hard he was trying to get her to like him. She wasn't like any other girl, so it wasn't like he could just win her over with a smile and a charming line. She was a real puzzle, which kind of drew Zach to her even more. He wouldn't admit it, but it kind of hurt him that there was a period of time where Cammie was annoyed with him. For some reason, he really, really wanted to make an impression on her. A good one. One that was so good that everytime Cammie thought of Zach, she'd think of good things.

"So, how are you and Cammie? Did you finally get her to be your girlfriend?" Grant asked, balling up the empty bag of chips and tossing it into the small trash can by the door. He threw it in -without looking- with ease.

Zach shook his head, "Nope."

"Ouch," Grant brought his hand to his heart, fake-hurt, "You got to be kidding me. The famous Zach Goode, not getting the girl?" He looked over to Zach, smirking.

Zach just shrugged, smiling at the thought of Cammie, "Dude, she's not like other girls."

Grant nodded, understanding his friend's feelings for once, "You. Are. So. Whipped." Grant laughed, completely losing his compasion in a matter of seconds. "She has you wrapped around her finger and you're not even her boyfriend."

Zach rolled his eyes and kicked Grant with his leg, not moving his position.

"Ow," Grant rubbed his arm. "Chill, I was kidding... Kinda."

Jonas laughed, "So, who's Jimmy?" He looked over to Zach, tearing his eyes away from his laptop screen.

Zach replied, "Cam's ex-boyfriend." The words felt like venom on his lips. Zach knew a lot of spies, and none of them ever had significant others. So, that was just his luck to have a crush on a girl who had an ex-boyfriend.

"Ooh," Grant smiled mischeviously, "Now, this just got loads more interesting."

Jonas laughed, "Wow, Cammie has an ex-boyfriend?"

Zach scratched his forehead in contemplation, "Apparently so."

"Compettion!" Grant let out a low whistle.

Zach sat up, rolling his eyes, "No compettion." He shook his head slowly.

"A little cocky, eh?" Grant raised an eyebrow adjusting the tie of his school uniform.

Zach pushed himself off the bed, standing in front of his friends, "No, not... really. I just know that Cammie and him would never go out again." He folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Right," Grant smirked, taking off his uniform's blazer and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"Why don't we do some research on this guy?" Jonas asked, spinning on his chair, "We can learn some facts, you know, know what the compettion's like."

"There's no compettion!" Zach insisted.

"Right, and when I wake up, i'm not as attractive as I think I am!" Grant retorted.

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Okay, moving on..." He looked down at his laptop's keyboard, tracing his fingers along the flat, silver keys. "Zach?"

It was tempting, without a doubt. But stalking Cammie's ex-boyfriend seemed a little personal and an invasion of privacy. But Zach just smiled, "Let's do it." He was a spy after all, that's what spies do. _Spy_.

-:-:-:-

After three solid hours of research, the boys finally found some useful information. Once Zach realized that the guy's name was _Josh_ and not Jimmy, they got over a hundred search results and it only took Jonas less than thirty seconds to bring up his email address, Facebook page, and blog account. They quickly took note of his activities and interests (hotdogs, football, reading, Johnny Depp movies, etcetera.) He seemed to be social, with over four hundred Facebook friends, 'likes' and comments on all of his statuses.

Was that Cammie's type?

Zach reached over Jonas, taking the mouse and exiting out of all the windows that brought information on Josh/Jimmy. He walked over to his bed, while kicking off his shoes he laid down and wondered.

"What's on your mind?" Grant asked, looking at him from over his shoulder.

Zach just shrugged, "Nothing... I just can't believe she dated _him." _He looked up at the ceiling, thinking of all the possible reasons why Cammie would date a civilian. Why she'd cross the line.

"You know what you should do?" Grant asked, sitting down on the edge of Zach's bed, "When a girl gets you down? SIIIING!" He pulled out a small harmonica from his pocket and blew into it, a depressing, sad excuse for a tune came out.

"Oh gosh,"Zach covered his ears with his pillow, trying to down out the sound of Grant's poor hamonica skills and even worse, his off-tune singing.

Jonas shut his eyes, placing his hands over his ears. "Dude, stop!" He pleaded, helplessly.

Grant stopped abruptly, then said brightly, "I know! Why don't you make her jealous?" He smiled, flashing his nice teeth.

Zach gave him a look that said 'have you completely lost your mind?' But knowing Grant, he probably did. Zach scratched the side of his face, frustrated and confused. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know, inside his mind, was not a safe place to be.

"I can't do that," Zach told Grant.

Grant raised an eyebrow and asked, tauntingly, "And why not? Scared?"

Zach rolled his dark green eyes at him, "Dude, getting Cammie jealous would probably just make Bex put me in a headlock or worse, McHenry poisoning my food. Both ways lead to death."

Grant smiled stupidly at the sound of Bex's name. It took him exactly thirteen seconds, to get back on track. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Grant said, "No, you'll get a jealous Cammie who will probably admit she likes you!" He clapped his hands like a young child.

Zach shook his head, "I kinda already know she likes me." He shrugged smoothly, not wanting to sound cocky. But come on, Zach could talk Cammie into doing something dangerous that could cause a suspension and go against her morals, but still, she went. He could irritate her to no end, just by beating her at a fake-mission, a CoveOps. He could make her laugh when she was having a bad day. He wasn't being cocky, but evidence kind of showed that Zach _did_ mean something to Cammie. She knew it and he knew she knew it too.

"I don't want to risk getting Cammie mad at me," Zach said after a moment of thinking.

Grant rolled his eyes, "you think too much, just do this. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? Cammie isn't your girlfriend, so she kinda has no right if you hang out with other girls, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Zach had to admit, then he shook his head, "But, if I want Cammie to be my girlfriend, she kind of has to trust me."

"She will, she will!" Grant answered, almost reassuringly, "But, you just have to know that if you can get Cammie to be jealous, then that just proves she likes you. Take my word for it, I know girls." He winked.

Jonas rolled his eyes from his seat, "Of course you do, Grant."

Grant just smiled, "Well, I do, okay?'

Zach shook his head, "It just seems to risky. What if she ends up hating me?"

"Zach Goode afraid to take a risk?" Grant fake-gasped, "Man, this girl's got you wrapped around her finger."

-:-:-:-

Zach Goode stole hearts with the snap of his fingers, Cammie Morgan did not give in that easily.

That was something Zach needed to remember. But he just wasn't used to it, he could just smile, run a hand through his hair and then girls would just be falling at his feet. But no, Cammie was unlike any other. He couldn't just smile, play some sucky love song and then expect her to fall for him.

He needed to do something _more_, something that would make _her_ fall -hard-.

He honestly thought (not that he'd ever tell anyone, it was a secret he'd take to the grave), that Cammie would admit her true feelings after the whole early-morning-escape-to-the-town-performance. He thought something happened that morning, when they talked, when the laughed, when they kissed!

But did anything happen? Nope.

She was such a challenge. Zach couldn't even tell what she was thinking, sometimes. But of course, that just motivated him even more.

As Mr. Solomon explained the seven different useful ways a simple paper clip could be used, Zach looked over to Grant, who was staring at Bex with a smile. Zach rolled his eyes, but then it occured to him, Grant got Bex to go on a date with him. Depsite his slight air-headed moments, Grant was a really smart guy, and a really cool one at that. Charmer, ladies' man, ...the works.

Maybe Zach could pick up a thing or two from his best friend.

Zach stared at the back of Cammie's head, she was looking down at her notebook, taking down notes. He just wanted so badly for her to be his. He's never felt this way, not with any girl. But there was something about the way Cammie moved, the way she talked, the way she was so... incredible, that Zach just grew attracted to.

He looked over to the girl who was sitting next to her. Tina Walters. She felt Zach look at her, causing her to turn and wink at him seductively.

Zach awkwardly smiled back, then leaned in forward, "Do you want to have lunch today?" He asked, his voice low, so no one but Tina would hear it.

Tina's eyes widened, her face glowing with surprise and shock. "Um, wow!" She was completely caught off guard. Zach smiled. That was a typical reaction he got from girls. "Ss-sure." She said, stuttering.

Zach nodded, "cool." He stared back forward, smiling a little to himself. He was stooping really low, just to get Cammie to like him. But if spending a day with Tina Walters was what it was going to take, then let the games begin.

**a/n: was that long enough? :/ well, i hope so. this chapter revolved around Zach a lot :D hope that's okay, but i just like to remind the world that Zach likes Cammie sosososososo much :D (and she kinda likes him too! well, if only she'd admit to it xD) it's kinda messed up x] **

**but anyway, i won't be updating for the next couple of days, due to crazy homework, tests to study for, and glee episodes to re-watch, and food to eat :D **

**so, please leave a review if you could (: (i will, however, update before Sunday!) **

**i hope everyone's having a nice week :D **


	8. okay again

**a/n: each and every one of you is amazing. and i survived my world history test today :D but i have loads of art homework D: **

**here you go, loves:**

Once class was dismissed, Zach stood up and followed Tina out the room. She quickly began talking, yammering away about who-knows-what. He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was too busy wandering off and thinking about Cammie and how she made him fall head over heels for her. She was all he thought about, day and night. All the time. She was in his thoughts before he fell to sleep and the first person he thought of once he woke up.

He definitely had it bad for Cammie Morgan.

But here he was, listening to Tina Walters babble on and on, while he looked around and wondered if Cammie saw him. He and Tina made it to the Grand Hall, grabbed trays with their lunches, and made their way down the empty edge of the sophomore table.

Tina smiled at Zach, "So, why'd you want to have lunch all of a sudden?" She batted her long eyelashes.

Zach just shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to... I guess." He looked down at his food, picking at it with his fork.

Tina's smile grew even wider, "Oh my gosh! Really?" She giggled flirtatiously, looking like she was going to have a spaz attack. She blushed a little, then leaned in forward. "Well, I'm glad you did." She said in a low voice, then let out another high-pitched giggle.

Zach slowly nodded, "Oh-kay, then."

She smiled again, "You're really cute!" She giggled. Then giggled. Then after, giggled again. Tina was obviously someone who giggled a lot.

"Soo..." Tina smiled, gently nudging Zach's foot with her own. She turned red, as giddy as could be.

"Yeah?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your favorite song?" Tina asked, launching them both into the longest lunch hour of Zachary Goode's life.

-:-:-:-

Cammie walked into the Grand Hall a bit late, since she had to go back to her room and grab her notebook for her next class. She pushed the doors open, her hair floating behind with every fast step she took. She grabbed her food and then walked over to the sophomore table -her usual routine-, and sat down.

Bex, Liz, and Macey all looked at her, eyes wide with what could only be fear. Cammie looked at them, raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Macey nudged Bex and hissed, "She doesn't know yet!"

Bex nodded, avoiding Cammie's eyes.

Cammie studied the both of them, both faces were wearing fear, uncomfort, confusion, and something else. Liz let her eyes glide down the table, to where Zach and Tina were sitting and talking. Well, Tina was talking. Zach just looked uncomfortable and bored.

Cammie's eyes followed Liz's.

Her heart stopped and not in the cliche sense, it literally stopped beating for a second or two.

In that short time period, her head began spinning, her stomach churning, and her palms were sweating. Her mouth felt dry, like no words would come out and down her esophagus felt like it was knotted. What was that feeling?

But, she quickly calmed and collected her cool, turning back to her friends, "Oh, I didn't know Zach and Tina were friends..." She let her voice trail off, turning her attention back to her food.

Her three friends just shrugged, not meeting each other's eyes.

Cammie just forced a smile, "Heh, right well, we better finish up. We're going back to Roseville. The carnival's next week." She said, her eyes being blinded with small droplets of tears. She bent her head down, so strands of hair would fall in front of her face, shielding her from the world. She smiled and let out a small chuckle, hoping her friends couldn't see what a mess she was.

She had no idea why she felt the way she did. She wasn't ...jealous. Impossible. Why would she be? It's not like Zach liked her and it's not like he was her boyfriend. But for some reason, the way Tina and Zach were laughing and talking in low voices made Cammie think bad thoughts.

She stood up, grabbed her tray, and walked out of the Grand Hall, holding her head up high. There was no way in a million years, she'd let Zachary Goode mess her up.

-:-:-:-

Cammie tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear, walking up towards Josh. She smiled then greeted, "Hey Josh!"

He nodded back in her direction, lifting up a heavy piece of wood onto a long table where they were going to start building more booths.

The spring afternoon was windy, with long, cool breezes passing by every few minutes. The cool air sent small chills down Cammie's back, even with a heavy jacket on. the clouds were a light shade of gray, but streaks of sunlight crept through, giving the open field a semi-glowing effect.

Josh looked back at her, laying the wood on the table. He smiled, "What's up?"

Cammie just shrugged, "Nothing, just a little ...bored." She said with a small smile, jamming her hands into her pockets.

Josh just laughed, "Okay then, want to help me with the streamers?" He extended his hand out to her, holding multi-colored streamers.

Cammie nodded slowly, taking them into her hands, careful that her finger tips didn't touch his.

She collected them into her hands, walking over to the empty booth for where the prizes would be at. She dropped down the rolls of streamers except for the yellow one. She unraveled it around it's hold and then started wrapping it around the mundane, wooden pole.

"So, how've you been?" Josh asked, making small talk.

Cammie looked at him, he was folding ribbons into bows. She studied his hair, his face, his posture, his clothes, everything. She searched for the one thing that made her fall in love with him in the first place. His smile, his charm, his loving personality. Basically, him in general.

Cammie smiled slowly, "I've been good, Josh. I've really been good." As she took in a breath of air, she realized how she meant every single word. She went through a really rough patch, breaking up with Josh. And it devestated her to no end. But after a little time, she was finally okay.

She opened her mouth to say something else but was interuppted by Zach, who bumped right into her side.

"Ow!" Cammie yelped, his strong body smacking into hers. She rubbed at her side, feeling a throbbing sensation from his rough touch.

"Sorry, am I interuppting?" Zach mumbled then smirked a little, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Cammie." He rubbed at arm, affectionately.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, but then felt Zach brush his hand against hers, dropping a quarter in her palm.

She was it.

Zach just smirked, because that meant Cammie had to part ways with Josh (something he probably wanted), then he walked away smoothly. Not turning back to catch a glance at her half-confused, half-irritated face.

**a/n: short chapter, but oh well :D thanks for leaving me reviews, you guys :D i definitely love opening my email to them. **

**so, tell me what you think so far? (good, bad, very bad, really bad, terrible?) let me know if you want and leave a review. the week's almost over :) huzzuh! have an amazing weekend, everyone (less than three -heart- here) **

**ps: next chapter will be extra-long :) **


	9. feelings

**a/n: so after three hours of sketching and tracing lines with my Ebony pencils, i finally finished all my homework :D (i'm sure you were all curious ;D loljk, my life is ordinarily boring Dx) **

**this chapter is dedicated to: **cookie-pocky-strawberry-love **for being my fabulous **100**th reviewer :) but of course, i'd also like to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter (and the chapters before that if you did so :D) **

**for chellygoesrawr: thanks for the support, dear :) and ooh, that sounds interesting :) second semester just started, so we're still at the begining with learning about Ancient Civilizations xD but woo-hoo! for taking World History! (unless you hate it, then that's another story xD) **

**and now i shall stop ranting so you all can read: **

"I'll see you around, Cammie." Josh smiled, waving a goodbye at her.

It was almost six o'clock. Dusk was eating away the day, turning the sky into a breathtakingly beautiful shade of blue mixed with streaks of orange and even the lightest of pink. Stars were slowly appearing, one at a time. All the Gallagher and Blackthorne students were all piling up back into the vans, ready to get some rest.

Cammie smiled back, "Yeah, see you." She nodded, holding back strands of hair that flew over her face. The wind was just getting stronger as the day came to its end.

She waved at him, then turned around and got into the van, sliding in the available space next to Bex. Cammie shut the door behind her, the vans rolling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Cammie leaned her head back against the head rest of her seat, looking out the window and letting her thoughts wander off. Her back finally relaxed into the comfortable seat, after a long day of standing up and bending over. Her feet finally felt no pressure and were curled up next to her on her seat. She hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes getting heavy.

She let her eyelids droop down, suddenly darkness was all she could see. She was half-asleep, her body on shut down, but her ears and senses were still alive. She could hear the whispers from behind her seat; Liz and Jonas, who were having the most interesting conversation on computer hard drives and softwares. She could feel the van drive over the road going over small rocks. She could even smell Macey's strong perfume as she cheered on Bex, who was having an arm wrestling compettion, with... Grant, possibly.

But what she couldn't hear, was Zach. Zach doing anything, Zach showing some sign he was alive. Cammie's eyes were closed, so she assumed he was either just sitting there, tired and bored or sleeping.

For some odd reason, it felt weird not knowing what Zach was doing. So she forced one eye open, peeking over the seat in front of her to see Zach, his face sitting on the palm of his hand as he watched the cars go by outside the dark-tinted van window.

Cammie opened both eyes, watching him.

He looked so peaceful, so serene, so... nice and calm.

Not his usual forte.

Cammie looked at the seat behind her, there sat Tina Walters who was trying to include herself in Jonas and Liz's conversation, although failed utterly because she had not the slightest of clues as to what Liz and Jonas were talking about. Cammie didn't blame her, just hearing Liz and Jonas talk about megapixels and gigabytes sent her head down a spiral of confusion and ache.

But what Cammie noticed was that Tina and Zach weren't together.

They were together during the carnival set up and were even partners for the second brush passes. They were almost inseperable. But here they were, not even sitting next to each other or even striking friendly conversation.

Cammie found that odd.

Not that she cared... but she did, but just a little.

Cammie turned back forward, sinking her butt deeper into her soft seat, getting comfortable. The whole van was loud, contained with chatter from all the students. The van drives were usually ...quieter. But since the boys arrived at Gallagher, meals have been messier, classrooms took longer to settle down, and drives were no longer peaceful.

Zach, who tore his eyes away from the window, looked up at the rear view where he caught Cammie's. He smiled a half-smile at her, then looked away, rubbing his hand against his forehead. He must've been very tired.

-:-:-:-

"Longest ride ever!" Macey exclaimed, jumping out of the van and throwing an arm in the air, like a pop star. Everyone got out more slowly, suddenly the energy level wasn't as high.

Mr. Solomon chuckled, "Get some sleep gents and ladies, don't forget, you'll be having a test tomorrow." He laughed, stuffing his hands into his gray trench coat, walking into the Gallagher Mansion.

"Ugh," Bex groaned, her hand entwined with Grant's.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who just giggled into her palm like a little school girl, "Um, uh, I beat Grant at arm wrestling, and his arm's sore, so I decided to er, help him." Her cheeks were burning red as she continued stuttering like an idiot.

"Uh huh," Cammie held up both her hands, a gesture of surrender that she didn't want to hear anymore and that Bex didn't have to continue with her weak excuse.

Bex nodded, letting go of Grant's hand.

Grant frowned a little then said to everyone, "Uh, yeah-huh, I _let_ her win." He nodded at everyone, not looking down to meet Bex's blazing eyes. She smacked his arm -hard. "What? You did not! I won fair and square!"

Grant shook his head, "psh, whatever you say Baxter."

Bex punched his arm, "Right, whatever, sore loser!" She stuck her tongue out and kicked his leg.

"Oof," Grant groaned, bending down to rub his leg.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Tch, boys." She shook her head dramatically and turned around, walking inside the building.

"Wait!" Grant pleaded, "Baby, coome baaack!" He sang, extending his arm out towards her direction. Bex didn't turn around, she just continued walking. But Cammie could tell Bex was smiling as she was walking away.

"Bex! Bexxie! Rebecca! The Bex-inator!" Grant called out different "cute" pet names, then began hopping on one leg, trying to catch up towards her.

Jonas shook his head, as did Liz and Macey. The crowds of students suddenly broke off, walking back into the school building.

Cammie and Zach, however, managed to fall into step, behind everyone.

Zach looked at her, "Long day." He commented stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Cammie just nodded, "the longest." She had to agree. While all the Rosevill students just had to decorate, the spies actually had to do some work. While they were putting up the booths and organizing the carnival rides and building them up, the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys had to do a mini-scavenger hunt that Mr. Solomon set up.

So Cammie along with her fellow peers, had to run around all day looking for paper clips, four leaf clovers, guys with only seven letters in their names, and whatever else was on Mr. Solomon's list. And of course, they had to do all of it, without getting caught by the Roseville students.

Zach just chuckled.

Above them, the stars were appearing, glowing like white drops of glitter against the dark night sky. Cammie always loved watching the stars. It was a rather romantic gesture. Cammie stole a quick side-glance over to Zach, who was looking out ahead of them.

"So you and Tina are sure close," Cammie commented, trying not to sound the least bit jealous or insecure.

Zach just shrugged as they walked up the stone steps leading to the main entrance of the Gallager Academy. Cammie walked up a little more slowly, hoping Zach would do the same, to give them some time to talk.

Zach just stopped walking all together. He looked over to Cammie and said, "Well, we're friends."

Cammie nodded, stuffing her hands into her pockets, "Just friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zach lifted his. "Curious?"

Cammie shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Because?"

Cammie knew Zach was doing what he did best; games. And she was being tangled into one of his games, at that very moment. She didn't meet his green eyes, not wanting to get sucked in.

"I just am," Cammie shrugged, rather stiffly.

Zach smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat, ever heard of that saying, Gallagher Girl?"

"Well, why won't you answer me?" Cammie asked, taking a moment to meet his eyes and then look out onto the sky.

"I guess, cat got my tongue," He responded, following her gaze out into the breathtaking night.

Cammie didn't answer. _He was good_. Then after a moment of silence, "There are too many cat cliches out there." She mumbled quietly to herself, her eyes focused on the twinkling stars.

Zach smirked (Cammie didn't even have to look at him to know he smirked), still absorbing the wonderful sight. "Don't worry, Gallagher Girl." He didn't say _what _exactly she didn't need to worry about, but Cammie could guess.

-:-:-:-

"If you don't want Zach hanging out with other girls, hence Tina Walters, then I suggest you just tell him that you like him and have it done with." Macey said, folding her slender arms across her chest, narrowing her dark eyes at Cammie.

Cammie just shrugged, falling onto her stomach. "I don't know." She groaned, burying her face into her soft pillow.

"Come on, Cam!" Bex urged, "We all know you like Zach!" She threw her arms, exasperatedly into the air.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, just let him know how you feel, it'll do wonders for you." She smiled a little, her gaze lost in her own thoughts.

"Thinking of Jonas?" Macey piped up.

Liz turned a light shade of red, "What? No!" She shook away the thought like a mosquito in the air.

Macey and Bex looked at each other simultaneously then let out small giggles.

Cammie looked up at her friends, eyes full of wonder, confusion, and concern. She sighed, folding her arms onto her pillow and burying her face back into them.

Macey put a reassuring hand on Cammie's back, "Cam? Do you not like Zach?" She asked, giving Cammie a moment to think it through.

Cammie let out a low muffled reply, since her face was buried into her pillow, it made her sound like a dying walrus.

Macey leaned her ear closer to Cammie, "Say that again?'

"Umpheredoo," was what sounded like what came out of Cammie's mouth.

"One more time?" Macey asked, not understanding Cammie at all.

Then Cammie sat up, "Of course I do! Okay, I do! I have a crush on an arrogant, conceited, self-centered jerk, who smirks more than a normal person should!" She exploded with what seemed like shock to her new found revelation.

The three girls gasped silmutaneously, then simultaneously looked at each other, then simultaneously scowled at one another, then simultaneoulsy shook their heads.

"Okay, creepy," Cammie commented, a little impressed.

Bex was the first to speak, and she started it off with an earth shattering squeal that caused one of the teachers to kick the door in to see what the commotion was about. Bex just blinked innocently at the teacher, while Macey supplied a quick lie then rudely shut the door closed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Macey squealed, jumping up and down with Liz in pure delight. "Oh my gosh! I so knew it!" She sing-songed, "I just knew it! Gosh, I'm a genius!" She happily twirled and spun with Liz.

Cammie just nodded, staring at her friends' happiness, then frowned a little. The three all automatically stopped celebrating, "Uh, why are you sad?" Bex was the first to speak.

Cammie just shrugged a little, "I don't know, it's just... I do like Zach, but I keep having these weird dreams with Josh in them."

Liz raised her eyebrows slightly, "Really now?"

Cammie shrugged again, "Ugh, gosh, this is really confusing. My head hurts." She put a hand on the top of her head and rubbed at it gently.

Macey shook her head, "Not really, I mean, you can dream about someone and it won't mean anything." She said, reassuringly. "So, chill. Find out if you like Zach, like _really_ like Zach. And if you do, then..." She paused for a moment and giggled, "Then that's more than great!" She squealed.

Cammie just nodded, laying back on her bed and pulling her thick blanket over her body. She suddenly felt a peaceful solace under her warm blankets. Almost like it was a safe haven, where she could just hide from the world and avoid the troubles of daily life.

**a/n: okay, what do you think? **

**so, it's official, i decided that this story will end on chapter **_**13**_** :( which will be sad, I kinda liked writing this story, it was just light, blissful complicated romance xD **

**but i do have a new story idea, that will be turned into a full-on story and published on ff after this story is over. hopefully, some of you readers would read my new story (i'll give you guys the summary -before it's published on here- on the last chapter) :D**

**anyway, how's YOUR weekend going so far? please leave a review and let me know your current favorite song. today, my favorite song is Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls(: (i love BLG with an unhealthy obsession xD) **


	10. green eyes

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews, loves(: don't forget, three more chapters till the finale :D **

**for mega nooch: Yes! my next story will be another Gallagher Girls story :) and maybe, possibly a zammie! **

**keep calm & read on:**

Cammie was one of the last people to enter Mr. Solomon's class. She hurriedly walked down the clear aisle between the desks, everyone in class looked at her curiously. She was never usually late for class. But she avoided the wondering stares and slid onto her seat before Mr. Solomon started the class.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," he glanced over to Cammie for a short second, then continued talking, "We'll be starting our examination." He held out a black clickable pen and pointed to Tina in the back of the room. "Miss Walters how many miles is the Roseville outdoor field?"

Tina looked up an answer about to fly off her mouth, but then paused for a short second, then said, "Three and a half miles."

Mr. Solomon scribbled something onto his clipboard, shaking his head a little, "was that hesitation, Miss Walters?"

Tina just coughed in response, shrinking a little in her seat.

Mr. Solomon passed around questions in the class, each asking someone something different. Most of them were questions about the sceneray, some were about the hair colors of certain girls, and the hardest ones were about the students names and basic info (friends, eye color, etc).

Cammie waited patiently for her turn, while she waited, she looked over to Zach, who was sitting next to her. He glanced over to her, smiling a little.

She blushed a little, turning her head away.

"Miss Morgan, how many students were at the carnival grounds on Thursday?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Tweny-three," Cammie replied without skipping a beat.

Mr. Solomon nodded in approval, writing something into his clipboard. He continued asking people questions, up until the hour of lunch rolled around and he dismissed all the students.

Cammie collected her books, carrying them against her chest. She looked over to Zach, "Do you want to have lunch together?" She asked quickly, before Tina could walk up to him and ask him for lunch herself.

Zach raised an eyebrow, looking at her, "Sure, Gallagher Girl." He smiled, picking up his text book. Cammie smiled, throwing her bag's strap over her shoulder. Just as if on cue, Tina came walking up to them, a large smile on her face, "Hey Zach, are we having lunch today?"

Zach looked down at Tina, her eyes were wide with hope and excitment, but he shook his head, "Sorry Tina, Cam and I are having lunch together." He apologized, looking genuinely sincere.

Tina's face fell, her mouth drooped down to slight frown and her eyes looked less alive. "Oh, sure." She said, looking hurt. "That's okay, I'll see you around."

Zach nodded, "Bye Tina, I'll see you around, okay?"

Tina nodded, holding her backpack's strap firmly, then walked down the aisle of desks, leaving the room.

-:-:-:-

"Where are we going?" Zach asked as Cammie took him by the arm. He followed her reluctantly, wondering where she could be taking him.

Cammie laughed, looking back at him with a wide smile. "It's a secret," She winked.

"I hate secrets," Zach complained, continuing to let her guide him.

Cammie chuckled, looking back at him, "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" She chuckled again, "I _told _you I was exciting." She pulled him down an empty hallway, towards an old portrait of some mountains. She looked around with paranoia before pushing the large portrait aside to reveal an open walk way, leading down to darkness.

Zach looked in to see nothing but a long, unlighted hallway. "What's this?"

Cammie just smiled, "It's a secret." She pulled him inside, pushing the portrait back closed, trapping them both in darkness. Zach waited a few seconds, for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black darkness.

But Cammie knew what she was doing, she bent down and picked up a flashlight. She clicked it on, then a bright streak of light ran through the barrenness. Cammie turned to Zach, "I come here to think sometimes." She said walking down the hallway with her flashlight.

Zach followed after, "It's ...nice and dark." He commented while squinting his eyes, trying to make out shapes in the dark hall.

Cammie continued walking until they made it to a tiny door, she pushed the wooden door open, revealing a small room with a large window and a long, well-used couch. Cammie took a seat, patting the space next to her for Zach to sit.

After a quick glance around the room, Zach sat down on the available space. "Impressive."

Cammie nodded, looking out the large bay window that overlooked the school's front, evenly trimmed, green lawn. "It is." She agreed, a comfortable silence floated between the two. Her heart was racing twice as fast as it usually did, her stomach felt unsure and like it was tossing and turning.

She looked over to Zach again, then smiled. "So, do you like being a spy?"

"Yes and no," Zach answered without hesitation.

"Meaning?" Cammie asked, turning her position on the couch so she could look at Zach comfortably.

"It's fun sometimes," Zach admitted, "Being a spy actually makes me feel like I do something useful and it's exciting, but at the same time, I hate being a spy, I hate the dangerous territory. I hate the lying. I hate the isolation." He shrugged letting his statement hang in the air for awhile.

After a moment of consideration, Cammie nodded, "I see your point."

Zach nodded too, then asked, "What about you?"

"I guess I feel the same."

He caught her looking at him, then he smirked, "Yes, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie stared at him for a moment, getting lost into his beautiful green eyes. Before she knew what was happening, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Zach's, and she could swear she felt sparks fly when he kissed her back.

Her mind was spinning, it was better than their first kiss, she could tell. They were both more passionate and even more willing to make the kiss last for more than a few seconds.

Because kissing Zach was like drinking a cold glass of water after a person was parched. Amazing and satisfying which was how Cammie felt about the kiss, except more than satisfactory and more than amazement.

Cammie pulled away first, needing oxygen before her brain exploded. When she did pull away, Zach was looking at her, his green eyes shining. He smiled at her, not saying anything maybe because they didn't need words.

They didn't need words to say exactly how they felt, because to Zach, it was pretty obvious.

-:-:-:-

Cammie Morgan was a train wreck of happiness.

Her smile could be seen from a mile away, as she danced her way toward her room. She pushed open the door, twirling around and letting her plaid skirt spin along with her. She smiled again, gracefully falling onto the edge of her bed.

"Why so happy?" Macey asked, raising an eyebrow while looking up from her magazine.

Cammie just smiled even harder, her face hurting. "Oh, nothing."

"Right," Macey rolled her eyes, tossing her magazine onto the ground and standing on her feet. She walked over to Cammie, her hands on her hips. "Spill Morgan, no one is usually this happy unless, they're like, high or something."

Cammie just blinked up at her, her heart racing at extra speed. Was that a normal feeling? She honestly didn't know, all she knew was that she was floating. Floating on a cloud of pure endless bliss.

"Spill!" Macey pleaded, "Why are you so...? OH MY GOSH, DID ZACHARY MR-SMIRKS-A-LOT GOODE ASK YOU OUT?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation and hope.

Cammie chuckled, "No."

"Then what?" Macey asked, smacking Cammie's arm lightly, "huh? huh? huh? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meee!" She pleaded like a child.

Cammie just giggled falling back onto her soft bed sheets, a feeling so strong, invaded her body. She could hear her heart beating through her ears, her chest practically made her whole body shake. She was still smiling, her cheeks burning red.

Before Macey could open her mouth and say something else, a knock came from the door. She turned her head, her mouth still open and ready to speak.

Cammie stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Tina Walters with a smile on her face, "Hey Cammie!" She smiled brightly.

Cammie looked at her, then over her shoulder to Macey who just shrugged and sat down on Bex's bed, waiting for Tina to go away. Cammie looked back at Tina, taking a step into the hallway and closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

Tina smiled, she was already in her pajamas, ready for sleep. "Oh, I was just wondering how your lunch with Zach went." She widened her eyes, as if reading something hidden on Cammie's face. "I didn't see you guys in the Grand Hall..." She looked away, letting her voice trail off.

Cammie ran a hand through her hair, "Oh, well, we were around." She shrugged, feeling awkward with Tina.

Tina smiled again, "Oh, that's good." She tried to sound happy, but Cammie could tell she wanted to ask something else, something more personal.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Tina?" Cammie asked, folding her arms across her chest, "I mean, no offense, I don't mind you being here... but..." She let silence end her sentence.

Tina just shrugged, "I just thought we could talk, you know? Girl talk?" She said it with happy eyes, as if it was normal for them to be talking "girl talk."

Cammie had no response.

"He's really cute, huh?" Tina said after a while, pulling on the bottoms of her shirt, not looking at Cammie.

"Who?" Cammie asked, not wanting to hear the answer she assumed Tina was going to say.

"Zach."

At the sound of the name, Cammie's throat quickly tightened. Her palms began sweating and inside her, felt like an avalanche of emotions. She looked at Tina, who's smile and happy eyes told Cammie that she did really like Zach.

And who could blame her?

Charming, good looks... He could make any girl fall for him. Cammie didn't blame Tina for being another girl on the long, long list of Zachary Goode's admirers. Heck, she _was_ one and she could openly admit it. Zach was just ...incredible. Not just his looks, but his personality as well. Cammie was suddenly interuppted by Tina's voice.

"He's kind of cute don't you think?" Tina asked curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, if you put a paper bag over his head and cut off his air supply." Cammie shrugged, hoping Tina would believe her.

**a/n: a tad bit short, but don't forget three more chapters till the end :D thanks again for the positive reviews, they're great :)**

**hope everyone's March is going well :D **


	11. question

**a/n: question: have you ever spent thirty minutes rolling around on the ground laughing like idiots with your best friend? **

**well, just less than an hour ago, i did. And my eyes sting from the tears of joy, my throat feels dry, and my breathing is heavy, but it was hilarious and fun(: so, i thought i'd close of the day by updating. **

**thanks for the critique you guys :D i do take it into consideration and a way to learn. **

**so, here we go, two more chapters till the finale:**

Zach Goode tossed and turned for hours on his bed, not being able to fall to sleep. He rolled around, shifting his body under his thick blanket, his eyes wide open. He just didn't feel tired, he felt wide awake. He stared at the ceiling on top of him, wondering why his mind was wide awake and refused to let him rest.

Everytime he tried to close his eyes, thoughts and scenrios would keep his mind occupied.

Thoughts and scenerios mostly of Cammie.

Zach placed his hands behind his head, laying on it like a pillow. He gazed into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Her name rang in his ears like a peaceful melody, like a rhythmic flow of water down a silent stream. Her name could just roll of his tongue without feeling awkward or forgein.

He smiled idiotically to himself for awhile, wondering if she was sleeping at that moment. There was probably a possibility that she was. It _was_ two in the morning. She was probably sound asleep, dreaming of... whatever teeange girls dream of.

He turned to his side, the fifteenth position he moved from in the last hour, and sighed a sigh of happiness. Then completely shook his head with distaste, he was acting like a teeanged girl after her first date! _How utterly pathetic_, he thought to himself, thankful Grant or Jonas or anyone else was awake to see him so ...lame but happy.

Cammie liked him, he knew that for a fact. Girls -especially spy girls- don't just go around kissing anyone unless they absolutely liked them or had some kind of attraction toward them. He sat there in contemplation, reminiscing the feel of her lips on his. The touch of sparks she ignited into him. It was attraction, fatal attraction.

There was one thing Zach was positive about, and that was that he wanted to ask Cammie out. He wanted to tell her how he felt, despite the corny sounding feel it gave off. Zach's never liked anyone as much as he liked Cammie and he felt like his secrets were all safe with her.

After the kiss, they spent a good amount of talking. Not just talking about themselves but about the people who revolved around their lives. They talked about their family, their friends, their schools (but not too much information), and about what they wanted to do with their lives. It was sort of weird for Zach, he was never actually open with people. He never actually wanted to talk to people about his future or his life. But for some reason, with Cammie, it was very different. She made him feel at ease, like he could talk to her about anything and there would be no hesitation or worry. It was almost like they were just two normal teeangers, instead of two highly trained spies.

Zach shot up from bed, a smirk growing on his face. He had the perfect idea. He was going to ask Cammie out, no matter what the answer. He just needed the right way to do it.

-:-:-:-

Zach looked over at Grant who was shoveling eggs into his mouth at high speed. Zach drummed his fingers against the wooden table, waiting for Grant to swallow and finish before he spoke his next words.

Grant raised his eyebrow at him, "What?" He asked with a mouthful of eggs. "You've been staring at me for the past few minutes, it's kind of creepy."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Well, don't flatter yourself." He let out a cough then looked around, wondering if anyone was listening. Once Zach knew the coast was clear, he looked at Grant. "So, I kinda... want to ask Cammie out, you know, for the carnival night."

Grant coughed, choking on all his eggs. "Wha-what?" He asked, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

Zach just nodded slowly, "Yeah, well..." He shrugged.

"Since when?" Grant wondered.

"Since... for a whie now." Zach shrugged, not wanting to get into detail with the topic.

"Well, dude, you should ask her out!" Grant smiled happily, nodding his head like an eager puppy.

"Yeah, I know, I just... need to know how to do it, you know?" Zach let the words come out in an uncomfortable flow. He stuck out the tip of his tongue, as if vomitting out the words that just didn't feel quite right on his mouth.

He liked Cammie, definitely.

But he never ever got nervous when it came to asking a girl out. He's done it, all but three times in his whole life. And each time was all comfortable, normal, and even suave. But all of a sudden, his debonair qualities die down and he's off feeling lost and confused.

"Well, any ideas on how I should ask her out? I don't just want to ask and it'll be all lame and awkward." Zach said moving around the eggs on his plate with his fork.

Grant smiled, "Oh, the famous Zachary Goode asking _me_ for advice?" He joked, "I should be honored and congratulated with a crown and a parade with confetti and balloons!"

Zach just laughed, shrugging one shoulder, "Hey, you come in handy sometimes." He had to admit.

-:-:-:-

Zach walked down one of the Gallagher halls in silent contemplation. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his gaze lost in his own thoughts. He let his feet carry him, not knowing where exactly he was going, but knowing he wanted to go there. He needed to come up with a good plan, a plan that would get Cammie to agree going on a date with him and forgetting about "Jimmy."

He needed to woo her.

To have flowers, romantic lines, and a stupid white horse if she really wanted one. He needed it to be perfect for her, even if she regretted him and dumped him on his butt. He thought of flowers, but knew for a fact Cammie had a strong distaste to flowers. He thought of romantic music, playing her favorite alternative songs. He thought of food, because everyone loved food and food was a happy thing.

But suddenly he found himself, walking down the hallway and moving the portrait -that Cammie showed him- aside. He quickly stepped into the abyss of darkness, framing the portrait back into the wall.

He walked down the long hall of darkness, using his memory to judge where everything was. He easily found the trap door, pushing it open and revealing Cammie's secret hiding place. He walked in to find Cammie sitting peacefully on the couch, holding the book in her small hands.

Zach froze.

He wondered if he should leave, giving her some space and peace, since it _was her _hiding spot. But he was already in, and knew Cammie knew he was inside, so there was no escape. He shut the trap door gently, taking in a deep breath.

Cammie looked over from her seat, "Oh, hey." She looked at him, surprised but not disgusted. She put down the thick book by her side, smiling a little at him.

He nodded and sat down next to her, "So, what are you doing here?"

Cammie let out a snort, "What am I doing here?"

Zach nodded, as if it was the most normal thing he could've asked.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "I think the question is, what are _you _doing here, Zach?"

Zach didn't answer her question, one of his "Zach" moves. He matched her eyes, not even bothering to glance away or looking the slight bit embarrassed that he was sneaking into _Cammie's_ secret place.

Cammie just shook her head not satisfied with Zach's silence.

Zach smirked, "Well, Gallagher Girl, maybe I'm just stalking you." He chuckled, playful mischief gleaming in his beautiful eyes.

Cammie just rolled her eyes playfully. "Funny."

He studied her for a moment, taking in the familar feel of being with her. As usual, it was nice, more than nice. "Are you ready for the carnival night?" He asked her, "Apparently Solomon wants us to use comms units for a special surprise."

Cammie nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what that could be..." Her voice trailed off in thought, then she smiled, "But, i'm very, very excited ffor the carnival. I just know it'll be fun. It'll be our first time, to be... _normal_." She shrugged.

Zach nodded in agreement. "Yeah, of course."

Cammie smiled, leaning her back against the soft couch. She leaned back, straightening the wrinkles off her plaid skirt. Zach stared down at his hands, thinking. He was Zachary Goode, top spy who could lie, cheat, and kill with ease. But at that moment, none of his special spy talents could come in handy for what he was about to say.

"Cammie, I like you, okay?" He said, turning to face her, nothing but a firm look displayed on his face. "As in more than friend. I think you're ... well, kind of cool and pretty fun to be around. And I think you like me, because come on," he cracked a small smile, "I'm obviously a pretty face." He let out a small laugh. "But not just that, I just feel different around you, you know? I feel like you're the only one who gets me and understands and I... like you." Zach managed to let out all his emotions while wearing a poker face and not leaving Cammie's jaw dropped expression. "So, Cammie, I wanted to know; do you like me? And if you do, then can you just let me know and go to the carnival night with you, as a... sorta date?" He felt awkward using the word "date."

Zach breathed, finally getting off a heavy weight on his chest. He felt great. But after a long moment, when Cammie didn't say anything, he turned to her, "Cammie?"

**a/n: okay, okay, a sorta cliffhanger xD thanks for the reviews, everyone. Have an amazing weekend and pretty pretty please leave with a smile if you won't leave with a review :D **


	12. almost

**a/n: lolol, so thanks a bunch for the reviews and sorry about the cliffhanger ;D **

**this is the**_** last **_**chapter before the final one OO: so, enjoy it, it may be a little on the short side, but ah well, i can guarentee the final chapter will be long :D **

**here we you go:**

"Cammie?" Zach asked again, looking over to her. She was looking right back at him, jaw slightly dropped, eyes full of surprise. "Um," was all she could comprehend.

"Yeah?" Zach raised an eyebrow, wondering is she heard him or not. If not, he could just back out and leave the room without another word. If she did, he'd have to sit there and wait for an answer, praying she'd say yes.

She looked at him, almost paralyzed without showing a single form of movement. Zach frowned a little and poked her side, she blinked then shook her head, bringing her back into reality.

Had Zach really just say that he liked her? Or was it some twisted kind of fantasy and she was dreaming?

Either way, she needed to say something. She cleared her throat, making sure her next words wouldn't turn raspy and unclear. Then, she looked at him, "Um, wow, Zach." She stood up, wrapping her left index finger and thumb around her right small wrist, nervous and unsure. She cleared her throat again, looking around the small space nervously. She wished they weren't in there, in that room, alone; just them. If they weren't, she could've easily found a distraction, a way to escape the awkwardness that was Zachary Goode asking her out and confessing his feelings.

She looked back at him, her throat constricting and her foreheading growing sweat. She took a few gentle steps forward, watching his face, and not even noticing the folded edge of the carpet, jutting out. Her foot tripped over it, causing her to stumble a bit. She looked up, cheeks lighty red, "Heh, oops." She apologized, suddenly feeling a little like Liz.

She ran a hand through her hair, knowing Zach was waiting on her answer.

He looked so... _calm_.

"Um..." Cammie suddenly felt really nervous, like a rush of panic overtook her body.

Zach smiled a little, "You don't have to say anything, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie's eyes widened, surprised at his sweet gesture. But then she shook her head, "Oh, no, you deserve an answer." She said, her eyes never leaving his. She walked over the carpet's bulge and sat next to him. She stared down at her hands that were neatly placed over her knees. Then she spoke, not directly to him, but to her hands, "I'm shocked... and a little confused." She started, not having the heart to look at him, "I think you're really... incredible." She felt herself blushing, embarrassed at exposing her true feelings. "And despite the fact that you annoy me sometimes," Cammie stole a quick glance at him, he was smirking. Then she let out a breath of relief to see he wasn't angrily waiting for an answer. Then she started again, "I kind of..." She gulped, "like you too, Zach."

She turned to him, but did not meet his eyes, "But... I'm still a little confused with things, a little... unsure. I just have a lot on my mind lately." Mental photos of Josh kept flashing through her head, desperately wanting to stay inside her thoughts.

How could she be thinking about Josh, when Zach -one of the most amazing people ever- was asking her out?

She finally met his eyes, they looked... normal. He was wearing a poker face and Cammie could not tell what he was thinking. He just nodded slightly, as if understanding.

"I'm... sorry," She quickly apologized, "It's not that I'm saying no, I just... can I think about this first?" She swallowed hard, feeling like exploding. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not there, in front of Zach.

Zach nodded, "Take all the time you need." He shrugged, getting ready to stand up. Before he could, Cammie placed a hand on his arm, bringing him back down, "Wait, Zach, you're not mad are you?"

He met her eyes, Cammie feared he was about to smack her or something, but he just shook his head, "No, of course not." He stood up, "Go ahead and think, you need some time. I... i'll be around." He said, walking out of the room.

-:-:-:-

"HE ASKED YOU OUT AND YOU SAID YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT?" Macey screeched holding Cammie by the shoulders, "OHY MY GOSH, WHYYY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY? WHY? WHY?" She whined like a four year old, stomping her feet. "Cam!"

Cammie just shrugged, swallowing down the guilt she felt. "I don't know! But I just did!"

Bex stood up from her bed, "You know, normally, I'd want to kill Goode, but you're the one being insane here and I feel the urge to stab you!" She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Cammie.

Cammie just shrugged, feeling the guilt build up inside her even more.

Liz -the voice of reason- spoke up, practically saving Cammie from Bex and Macey's evil dagger stares, "Hey guys, come on, she was probably really nervous." She stood up and walked over to Cammie, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

Cammie smiled, "Thank you!" She said relieved someone didn't think she was insane.

Macey rolled her eyes, "Cammie! The carnival night... is tonight! You have only half an hour to give Zach your answer! What are you going to say?"

Cammie looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, she did only have half an hour to give Zach an answer.

Bex nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"Well," Cammie took a deep breath, "I'm going to change and get into the vans before everyone leaves." She said, walking into her closet and pushing aside different tops looking for something decent to wear. She pulled out a yellow t-shirt, thinking it would have to do.

"NO!" Macey's voice sounded panic. "Don't wear that!" She sprinted over to Cammie, taking the shirt away.

"What's wrong with that shirt?" Cammie asked, truly bewildered.

"You can't wear yellow at night! You'll glow! Do you really want to be a bright yellow banana that glows in the dark?" She asked, looking not the least bit jokeful.

Cammie raised an eyebrow, not believing Macey's crazy passion for clothes. "What?"

Macey just shook her head, pulling out a light pink blouse with a frill around the top and a pair of jean capris. "Here you go!"

Cammie looked down at the strappy blouse, "Uh... no."

"Why not?"

"Macey, i'd rather be a nice warm glowing banana then a freezing... pink thing!" Cammie folded her arms across her chest, defiantly.

Macey rolled her eyes and pulled out a white zip-up hoodie, "Here."

Cammie and the other girls quickly got dressed, leaving their room and walking down to the driveway, where Mr. Solomon was with the vans. Cammie zipped up her jacket, looking around nervously for Zach. He wasn't outside.

"Get in ladies, we'll be late." Mr. Solomon said, looking at the silver watch around his wrist. He got into the front of the van, while the girls all slid into the back. Cammie noticed Zach sitting next to Jonas, in the seat in front of her. He was looking down at one of the gadgets Jonas created, not looking at Cammie.

Zach, per usual, looked good in a black long-sleeved sweater and dark jeans.

Cammie twirled a piece of hair, looking out the window in contemplation. Why couldn't she have just said yes? She liked Zach and she knew it, so what was holding her back?

-:-:-:-

Once they all got out of the vans, the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys quickly dispersed and went to do their own thing, enjoying the night. Crowds and crowds of people all occupied the venue. Streamers and large paper lanterns were strung throughout the whole carnival. The booths glowed like lanterns in the night and the rides were all moving and full of people.

Cammie pushed her way through the crowds, looking for someone. Josh. Once she found him, she walked over slowly, watching as he talked to a couple of his friends. His friends all nodded, then high-fived him, leaving him by himself. Cammie took a deep breath walking over quickly, before anyone else could.

"Hey there," she smiled, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Josh looked over at her with a warm smile, "Hey Cammie!" He greeted, holding a glass bottle of root beer.

Cammie tucked a strand of air behind her ear, the ends flying in the wind. She smiled shyly, "So, it's finally here!" She smiled, "the carnival!" She looked behind Josh, taking note of the group of parents and taking note of their jacket colors, just in case of a test Mr. Solomon wanted to spring on them.

Josh nodded, "Yeah!" He took a sip of his root beer, then smiled, "Can I get you a drink?"

Cammie just shrugged, smiling back, "Sure."

She followed him to a food booth and waited for him at the end of the line. She looked around, the crowd's noise penetrating into her ears. A familiar figure caught her eye, Zach's silhouette. He was leaning against a telephone pole, talking to ...a girl. Cammie squinted her eyes, suddenly realizing it was Tina Zach was talking to. Cammie's throat tightened, a feel of envy shooting in her veins.

Josh came back, holding a can of diet soda. Cammie took it into her hands grateful for the distraction, "thanks." She forced a smile, and opening up the can.

Josh nodded, taking another sip of his drink, starting to walk down towards a bench. Cammie looked back at where Zach and Tina was, but Tina was gone and it was only Zach, staring right at her. She suddenly felt a familiar pain inside her, it stung like salt on a fresh bloody wound. She shuddered at the thought, turning away and following Josh.

"So, what's up?" Josh asked once she took a seat next to him.

She looked at him, then shrugged, "Nothing new." She tried to smile, but her insides were killing her and she felt like throwing up.

Josh nodded, "This was fun, wasn't it?"

She nodded, barely listening to him. "Yeah-huh." She turned her head sligtly, trying to look for Zach, but he was already gone. Cammie quickly twisted and turned, trying to look for Zach. He just vanished.

"You okay?" Josh asked, suddenly inching closer to Cammie on the bench, his leg pressing against hers.

"Uh... yeah." She pushed back strands of hair, trying to find Zach in the sea of people.

"Cammie?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?"

She turned around, surprised as her lips met his. She was alarmed by the touch of familiar lips. It felt cold, foreign, and emotionless. She literally felt like she was just kissing a wall, that couldn't kiss back. She pulled away, a second later, "Um... I gotta go." She stood up, leaving her soda and running off, getting lost in the crowds.

**a/n: yay, another update :D **

**so, the next chapter will be the last and will be on here before friday, i can't guarantee what day it'll be posted though :/ but thanks again for all the encouraging reviews, you guys are all amazing!**

**it's sunday where i live, kjafhalsfja;slkaankas, i really don't want to go to school tomorrow :( **


	13. yes

**a/n: here is your awaited FINAL CHAPTER :D thanks so much for all the kind reviews and this was a fun ride :) but, please check out my new story "My Escape" if you'd like. (and ps: i got this chapter way sooner than i expected, thanks to no homework:D ) i feel kind of awkward saying the last chapter was going to be short (it was kind of long, though O:) and that this chapter was going to be long (though it's kind of short xD) heh. so don't mind that.**

**now, for the last time; keep calm and read on:**

Cammie pushed her way through the crowds of people, searching furiously around for Zach. She quickly spotted Bex and Grant, then jogged over. "Hey! Have you guys seen Zach?" Cammie asked, pushing back strands of hair from her face.

Bex looked at her, "Uh, no. Why? Is everything alright?" Her eyes flashed a small look of worry.

Cammie just nodded, "Yeah, of course." She said, not bothering to go into explanation as she walked away from them. She looked out into the crowds, wondering where Zach could be. Macey and Liz walked up to her, "Heeeey!" Macey smiled perkily, taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Have you seen Zach?" Cammie asked, running a hand through her hair.

Liz shook her head, "Nope, why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Cam, what's up?" Macey asked, waggling her thin eyebrows suggestively.

Cammie shook her head, "I just... need to see Zach, I need to tell him something."

"Something good or bad?" Liz wanted to know.

"Good, very good." Cammie smiled idiotically.

Macey's eyes widened then squealed, "what is it? What is it?"

Cammie just smiled again, "I'll just see you guys later, okay?" She said to her friends, waving goodbye and walking away. The night was getting rowdier as crowds began filling all the available spaces. She pushed through a few more people, then found him.

Zach was behind the gated railings by the ferris wheel. He looked up, watching the wheel rotate slowly forward and then pulling itself backward. Cammie walked slowly up to him, gripping her hands around the silver rails that blocked the people from gettin any closer to the moving carnival ride.

"Hey you," She smiled slightly, her heart pounding hard inside her chest.

He looked over after a second, then smiled a little, "Oh hey." He nodded, turning back toward the ferris wheel.

The two sat there in silence, not saying anything or even moving. Both of them just stared forward, feeling the carnival air send chills down their spines. Cammie turned over to him, "Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?" He asked after a moment, still watching the large wheel spin.

A breeze blew by, sweeping up strands of Cammie's hair, but she just met his eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized sincerly.

Zach raised an eyebrow, finally turning to her, "For what?"

Cammie gulped, where was she to begin? She was sorry she acted like she didn't like him, she was sorry her mind was a mess, she was sorry she kissed Josh, she was sorry for almost everything, but what she was sorry for the most, was that she didn't just say yes.

She had to be stupid, and that never usually happened with her. Usually, she knew what to do no matter what situation. But when things came to feelings and emotions, she had no idea where to go or what to do. "I'm just sorry... for being really weird." She played with her fingers, not looking at Zach.

Zach let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, I kind of figured there was something not right about you." He smirked, "But no need to apologize. You're weird, that's cool."

Cammie let a breath of relief, "It's not that, it's just... I _do _like you, okay? A lot. But, lately, i'm just so messed up that I can't even think straight and I... I'm just rambling aren't I?" She smiled, shaking her head lightly.

Zach laughed, "Gallagher Girl, I just assumed you're really... hard to read. But you know, whatever, it's cool. Really." He smiled a slow, innocent smile that made Cammie feel less tense.

Why was she such a wreck?

Probably because even when you're a spy, you can't deny your feelings. And her feelings were really clear that she liked an arrogant but cute Zachary Goode.

"Oh," Cammie blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He nodded, "Want to go for a ride?" He asked, gesturing towards the ferris wheel. Cammie smiled, then nodded. "Sure." She agreed and followed him down the line.

-:-:-:-

"Wow, we're up very high," Cammie said, gripping strongly on the bars of their seat. She looked down, as their seat lifted and began rotating, suddenly all the people looked small than they really were.

"You scared?" Zach asked, smirking a little, sitting back comfortably and letting his head rest.

"No," Cammie rolled her eyes, "I just feel... really, really queasy and... my stomach just feels unsetttled." She shrugged, placing a hand over her stomach, feeling it churn and twist up in knots. She wondered if the feel was from the ferris wheel ride or from being so close to Zach... on a date.

Zach leaned forward, looking down at the view, "Pretty, isn't it?"

Cammie nodded, "Yeah."

"So, what made you change your mind?" Zach asked suddenly, while counting all the heads he could see from his view.

Cammie turned to him, "What?"

"Why'd you all of a sudden want to say yes?" He asked, still counting in his mind.

Cammie stared at him, her feeling like it was racing at rapid speed. The were up really high, just sitting there, since they were waiting for more people to board onto the seats. She looked up, the sky was dark and thick with cool air. She leaned back on her seat, her palms sweating, "Uh, because."

"Because?"

"Because Zach, I really like you, okay? I just think you're pretty awesome and I... guess, I just realized it." Cammie said, not wanting to bring up her kiss with Josh and how horrible it was. "I feel stupid for only realizing it now, though." She sighed.

Zach shook his head, "no problem, Gallagher Girl." He said simply, obviously not wanting to hear anymore of her explanation. Then he smirked, "I'm just happy that I got you to fall for me."

Cammie scoffed, "What?"

Zach smiled, "You were the only one in Gallagher who didn't fall at my feet, but alas, here you are, falling."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "What was this? A game?"

Zach shook his head, "Of course not.I'm just surprised you liked me back."

Cammie felt a blush creep on her cheeks, "Yeah... well." She shrugged, letting her voice trail off.

"But Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Josh?"

Cammie's eyes widened in fake-surprise, "Oh, so you do know his name! I knew it!" She joked, slapping Zach's arm playfully as the ferris wheel began spinning quickly.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "Well, what about him?"

"What about him?" Cammie asked, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his, feeling her insides tingle and her heart pound. She felt like fireworks were exploding and the worlds were spinning and the she was floating. She felt amazing, kissing Zach felt amazing. It did not feel foreign or strange or even awkward. It felt perfect, like things were finally falling into place.

::

Pull On Your Heart Strings

**a/n: COMPLETE! **

**that was just shameless zammie flufff xD but hey, they got together didn't they? anyway, please read my new story if you will called "My Escape" here's the summary:**

**" Zach Goode's dad died on a mission three years ago. But his dad wasn't alone, he had a partner. Three years later, he goes back to the same old town, trying to reveal secrets and clues. What he didn't expect? Meeting his dad's partner's daughter. AU; ZxC. "**

**sound okay? it's up, so please if you'd like read and review :D **

**thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing this story, it's pretty much complete and finished, so no sequel or anything like that. it's my first Gallagher Girls story, so i'm proud I finished it in less than a month :DD **

**special thanks goes out to: skyeblue221; Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde; Allie Goode; RoyalInvaraeden; GallagherGirlForever; cookie-pocky-strawberry-love; clarinetto14; mega nooch; darkrose101; xJETx; samcheese1; Jess01231; Alyson101; cupcakecorruptionxD; starchameleon; chellygoesrawr; Becca; wafflelover; and everyone and anyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, or just clicked on it. **

**you guys are all amazing and i'd definitely throw a virtual party with all of you :DD **

**so, for the last time, please review? if not, then laugh (it increases your lifespan ;D). **


End file.
